Collision
by Badaboumba
Summary: AU / Quand un écrivain à l'inspiration envolé par le tragique assassinat non résolu de sa fille rencontre une certaine détective pour lui demander son aide, aucun des deux ne s'attend à la découverte qu'ils vont faire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction qui part sur une idée pas facile à manipulé correctement alors je vous demanderez d'être un minimum indulgent sur ce qu'il suivra. Je suis donc en "apprentissage" de la chose donc bien sûr , j'accepte toute critique construite qui pourrait m'aider dans mes prochains chapitres ( qui sont déjà écrient pour beaucoup mais tout peut encore changer qui sait). Mes chapitres seront rarement long et je m'en excuse :)**

**Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent (bénit soit Marlowe hé) à par les quelques uns que j'introduirai moi même**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'est la pluie ce matin qui le tenait éveillé. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, tout comme ses larmes silencieuses quelques mois auparavant. Bruyante contre ses fenêtres, il ferma les yeux, se retenant de les poser sur le cadre de bois noir placé sur sa table de chevet. Plus qu'une innocente photo à l'intérieur, la cause de la mort de sa propre âme, de sa vie. La cause aussi qui l'avait poussé à cesser d'écrire . Toute inspiration détruite. Toute sa vie l'était. Et il était fatigué. Fatigué de voir ses grands yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux semblables à un feu sauvage, son visage aussi doux que celui d'un ange à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il pouvait presque encore entendre la voix du médecin dans sa tête.

_"Je suis désolé, on a tout essayé mais ses blessures étaient bien trop importantes, toutes mes condoléances" _

Ce moment où il avait voulu crier si fort et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, cette douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il l'avait vu allongée -_sans vie_- sur son lit d'hôpital. Mais il était, aussi –et surtout- en colère. En colère contre ces gens qui lui avaient volé sa fille, volé tout ce qui comptait pour lui, ces gens qui avaient ôté la vie à sa fille. Une simple attaque dans une ruelle, les officiers en charge de son meurtre avaient dit. Une _simple _attaque. Bien sûr il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ça et était persuadé que le vrai tueur lui -_ce monstre_- courait toujours les rues, pouvait vivre librement, une vie qu'il ne méritait pas. Cette histoire ne pouvait pas continuer à le ronger, il devait rendre justice à _sa _fille, il le lui devait. Après tout, être un ami du Maire pourrait surement aider. Il regarda le cadran de son réveil indiquant 6:00 du matin. Quelques mois auparavant il se serait levé, réveillé par les cris d'elle et sa grand-mère , surexcitées par dieu sait quoi. Il serait allé lui demander quels projets elle avait pour la journée, et l'aurait embrassé sur le front avant qu'elle ne parte. Mais aujourd'hui, seule une stupide averse l'avait réveillé. Il passa une main sur son front en soupirant, les yeux fixés au plafond, c'était décidé. Aujourd'hui il irait voir Robert.

* * *

"Rick, je t'en prie viens, assis toi"

Il savait, il savait sur quoi allait porter la discussion, il pouvait surement le voir dans ses yeux qui exprimaient rien d'autre que tristesse.

Rick sans perdre de temps, débuta la conversation "Robert j'ai besoin de _son_ dossier, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça, tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes si jamais si tu le faisais , ces dossiers sont confidentiels..."

Le Maire le laissa parler, il considérait ses paroles, c'est vrai. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça, du moins il n'était pas le seul à en décider.

"Ecoute Rick.." commença-t-il son regard solide "C'est vrai, je n'ai aucun droit de donner l'accès à des fichiers confidentiels à un civil- " Rick le coupa le ton montait légèrement plus haut

"Mais bon sang! Ces dossiers sont faux! Rien ne va dedans! Ecoute, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais les meilleurs officiers sur son _cas, _je t'ai fait confiance mais ça, ce n'est pas une affaire bouclée, c'est une affaire _bâclée_." Il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise , il devait obtenir ces dossiers.

"Rick, laisse-moi finir, j'allais rajouter quelque chose. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui te fait penser que l'enquête du meurtre de ta fille a été _bâclée_ mais, je peux te dire une chose. Seule mon autorisation ne suffira pas, je vais appeler le responsable du département de la police qui se charge des meurtres et lui en toucher quelques mots, la décision lui reviendra alors." Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette affaire de dossier mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'homme devant lui méritait de trouver ce qu'il cherche.

Rick se releva pour lui serrer la main et repartit en direction du loft non sans remercier le Maire une bonne dizaine de fois.

* * *

Il ne souriait pas, non ce n'était pas un sourire sur ces lèvres. Sourire, il pourra une fois les dossiers devant lui. Son portable sonna et il se dépêcha de décrocher en prononçant d'une voix claire légèrement excitée:

"Castle?"

" M. Castle, je suis le Capitaine Montgomery, je me charge du département des homicides de la NYPD. Je vous appelle parce que j'ai reçu une demande de la part du Maire me demandant une requête assez spéciale qui vous concerne. Présentez-vous demain matin à mon commissariat à la première heure, un agent s'occupera de vous."

A ce moment précis il hésitait entre crier ses remerciements avec une joie débordante ou rester sérieux et seulement acquiescer et souhaiter une bonne fin de journée à l'homme _-que dieu bénisse-_ à l'autre bout du fil. Il opta pour la deuxième option.

Elle était debout, une main serrant la bague suspendue à son médaillon, elle le voyait assis à quelques pas d'elle, dans un fauteuil marron, juste à côté de son propre bureau. On l'avait chargée de l'accompagner en salle des archives pour qu'il puisse avoir accès au dossier dont il avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait que très bien comprendre quel enfer c'était abattu sur lui. Un meurtre, pas de coupable. Elle le voyait les mains jointes , ses avant-bras en appui sur ses cuisses, le dos voûté, le regard perdu sur le sol. Elle savait ce que c'était et elle savait surtout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre, avoir le dossier d'un proche assassiné devant ses yeux, de plus non résolu, ne laissait personne sans émotion et elle était plus que bien placée pour le savoir. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas trouver de réponse aujourd'hui, elle avait lu le dossier et rien dedans ne sortait de l'ordinaire, il arrive parfois qu'un meurtrier ne soit pas retrouvé.

Tout prenait sens à présent. Elle connaissait cet homme. Richard Castle. Auteur des livres grâce auxquels elle arrivait à s'évader et plonger dans un univers où justice triomphait toujours. Elle avait l'habitude de lire ses livres dans sa baignoire, la pièce tapissée de bougie. Ce détail d'ailleurs lui fit détourner le regard de lui jugeant ce côté légèrement bizarre. Oui, elle lisait souvent ses livres mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu, préférant se procurer son livre loin des fans hystériques prêtes à présenter leur poitrine pour un autographe et à se marcher les unes sur les autres comme des furies. Mais elle devait l'avouer, il était plutôt pas mal. Stop. Rester concentrée. Cet homme était désemparé, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit vaqué à ce genre de chose. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait subitement arrêté d'écrire, la presse avait bien était occupée à faire circuler toute sorte de rumeurs durant cette année. Syndrome de la page blanche ou encore qu'il avait cessé d'écrire simplement parce qu'il avait décidé avoir assez d'argent n'étaient que de gentils mensonges devant ce qu'était la vérité.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui tendit une main une fois à sa hauteur , se présentant à lui d'une voix calme "Richard Castle? Kate Beckett, je suis l'agent chargé de vous conduire aux salles des archives" Il leva ses yeux bleus vers elle et elle avait vraiment du mal à garder son sourire devant ce qu'elle y voyait dedans.

Serrant sa main, il se releva tachant d'afficher ce qui semblait être un sourire "Kate Beckett, ravi de vous rencontrer". Il encra ses yeux dans les siens, se sentant sans vraie raison réconforté par leur chaude couleur. Ils restèrent un certains moment debout l'un en face de l'autre , les mains liées , les yeux dans les yeux et, soudainement embarrassée, Kate retira sa main en joignant ses bras sur sa poitrine, ne sachant plus ou les mettre.

Elle se réarma de son doux sourire et réengagea la conversation le regard partout sauf sur lui, confuse "Euh…Hum. Suivez-moi." Elle se retourna vivement en se dirigeant vers la salle des archives, priant pour qu'il la suive sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de se retourner et encore rencontrer son _maudit_ regard.

* * *

Avis ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Et hop! Voilà voilà tenez vous prêt parce que voilà la suite! Elle est courte oui je sais et comme dit précédemment je m'en excuse. Je poste la suite maintenant parce qu'ayant posté 4 chapitres (et postant le 5em demain au plus tard) sur un autre forum je me suis donné une fréquence de mise à jour ici chaque 10 reviews environs parce que j'ai un peu peur de perdre des gens en postant tout de suite les 5 à moins que bien sûr il y est le bon compte de reviews après chaque chapitres. Mais si mon temps pour écrire s'écourte ou que j'ai besoin de davantage de temps pour écrire la suite il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si mes mises à jours s'attardent. Mais sachant que j'ai ici prêt déjà 8 chapitres sa posera pas de problème encore :)**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux ce qui ont prit la peine de donner leur avis , c'est important pour moi et je suis contente que ça vous plaise en espérant ne pas vous décevoir ensuite :)**

**Le merveilleux Andrew marlowe possède toujours ces personnages haha**

**Pour les intéressés mon twitter (très actif xD) : Badaboumba **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Maintenant tous deux assis autour d'une grande table, les fichiers concernés étalés devant eux, l'air qui les entourait était devenu lourd, désagréable pour la jeune détective qui ne savait quoi dire. Elle le laissait découvrir tous ces papiers et voir par lui-même que tout était en ordre, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Elle l'observait balayer chaque page des yeux, sans rien dire, sans bouger, elle en arrivait même à se demander si au moins il respirait. Elle voulait le lui dire, vraiment, mais elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas l'écouter. Il voulait voir par lui-même ce qui noir sur blanc était écrit sur ces papiers, elle se voyait encore, elle-même, étudier ceux de sa mère quelques années auparavant. Elle n'avait voulu écouter personne, elle avait parcouru son dossier entier pendant des jours et des jours essayant de dénicher la moindre chose qui aurait pu l'amener sur la moindre piste.

Il tendit la main vers ce qui semblait être les photos prisent sur la scène de crime autrement dit, les photos de _son corps_. Et là, instinctivement, elle alla poser fermement sa main au-dessus de la _sienne,_ plongeant ses yeux dans les siens une fois qui l'eût relevé la tête vers elle. Il lui donna un regard étonné mais garda sa main sous la sienne en écoutant ce que ses -incroyables- yeux avaient à dire.

"Tout va bien" le son de sa voix la fit revenir et elle reprit sa main, observant ses yeux puis la feuille sur laquelle il avait ses mains posées.

"Non, c'est faux." Elle durcit à nouveaux son regard dans le sien. "Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez vraiment pas voir ça." Elle pria un moment pour qu'il suive ses conseils et retire s mains de cette feuille mais bien sûr il l'ignora en tirant la photo à lui, l'étudiant du regard, traçant chaque contour de son corps du bout des doigts puis fermant les yeux. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'immobilisa face à la porte de la salle, les mains sur son visage, inspirant profondément.

Il était sur le point d'exploser, ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir le porter et sa respiration menaçait de s'arrêter à tout moment. La vue de son ange sans vie sur le sol, recouverte de sang dans cette ruelle. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça devait surement être un mauvais rêve et il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il était tellement concentré sur sa propre respiration qu'il n'avait même pas senti l'hésitante main de celle qui lui tenait compagnie depuis un bon nombre d'heures à présent, se poser sur son avant-bras, se voulant réconfortante.

"Je suppose que j'aurai du vous écoutez cette fois." Il entendait sa propre voix éteinte, réduite en un chuchotement fébrile.

"Je suppose que oui." Il entrevoyait presque son sourire dans ces quelques mots. Il aimait bien son sourire.

Elle retira sa main de son épaule croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, le jaugeant. Cette photo, elle lui rappelait tellement celle de sa propre mère qu'elle dut à plusieurs reprises reprendre son souffle, ne voulant pas perturber cet homme devant lui qui était déjà assez amoché. Elle l'observa se retourner vers elle une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard.

"Quelque chose ne va pas là-dedans, il manque forcément quelque chose" Il espérait vraiment que la jeune femme devant lui se mettrait de son côté parce qu'il avait bien en tête de lui demander de réouvrir le dossier. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

"Oui, des choses il en manque et c'est pourquoi les officiers qui étaient sur l'affaire n'ont rien trouvé. Lâchez l'affaire, vous vous en sortirai bien mieux qu'en remuant à nouveau tout ça" Elle avait senti son regard se durcir au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait parlé et elle voyait déjà l'orage se montrer, mais quelle _idiote_.

"Lâchez l'affaire lieutenant ? Vous voulez que je _lâche_ l'affaire ? Que je laisse tomber ma fille ? Quelque chose ne va pas dans tout ça, j'en suis sûr et comptait vraiment sur vous pour le voir aussi." Il s'approcha légèrement pour mieux la toiser, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, c'était sa dernière chance pour refaire tourner l'affaire et trouver le responsable, elle le devait. C'était son travail après tout non?

Il comptait sur elle pour quoi? "M. Castle il s'agit d'une affaire _classée, _je suis sure que ces officiers ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour trouver celui qui a tué votre fille. Je ne vais pas réouvrir ce dossier. Vous l'avez bien vu, toutes les pistes ont étaient fouillées et toutes étaient des impasses, pendant ce temps tous les jours dans cette ville des gens meurent. Rentrez chez vous et continuez de vivre votre vie, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé." C'est elle qui fit un pas vers lui maintenant sans contrôler ce mouvement et à présent arborait un dur regard, légèrement irritée. Elle savait que c'était difficile mais elle devait le faire et il devait tourner la page.

Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle et ils étaient maintenant vraiment proches, leurs corps espacés de seulement quelques centimètres "C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé? Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Et votre mère à vous, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé? Que vous lâchiez?" Après qu'il eut finit de parler et seulement après, il commença à repenser à ce qu'il venait de dire - et oh- quel _idiot._ Au même moment il prit connaissance de leur proximité alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir bougé.

Quoi? Il avait parlé de sa _mère_ ? Comment avait-il connaissance de ça ? Comment avait-il osé parler de sa _mère_ ? L'accuser de l'avoir lâcher ? Qui était cet homme pour lui parler de ça? Elle sentit son cœur menacer d'exploser. Les poings serrés, elle ferma les yeux un court moment essayant de se contenir et ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, elle les rouvrit sur sa grande paires d'yeux bleus, comme l'implorant de lui pardonner et hoqueta, surprise de leur proximité. Quand avait-elle fait un pas vers lui?

Puis elle releva les yeux à lui, durs, froids et fit en sorte d'avoir un ton assez sec pour bien se faire comprendre " . , et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici" D'une violente poignée de mains elle ouvrit la porte en grand, lui désignant la sortie la mâchoire serré.

* * *

Il était assis à son bureau, dans cette pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis si longtemps. Une main encerclant un large verre contenant un liquide brun qu'il faisait tournoyer en faisant rouler le verre entre ses doigts. Il observait son ordinateur fermé et repensa à ce qui c'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Ils avaient étudié le dossier ensemble, ou en tout cas, il avait lu tout son contenu sous le regard du lieutenant. Il avait vu tous ses regards compatissant avec lesquels elle l'avait couvert tout le long de la lecture du dossier et il s'était senti étrangement bien. Cette femme d'apparence forte qui en portait autant que lui sur les épaules, il avait été au courant un peu avant l'avoir rencontré et ça c'était bien sûr confirmé rien que par ses changements d'attitude au fil de la lecture du dossier. Sa mère avait été poignardée et laissée pour morte dans une allée, et aucun coupable n'avait été trouvé. Sa main quand il avait retiré la _photo_ de la scène de crime qui s'était posé sur la sienne, ferme, insistante. Elle savait ce que c'était, il savait ça, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté? Il avait à présent ces horribles images en tête sans pouvoir s'en défaire. Le fait que le dossier soit complet et en ordre n'avait rien arrangé, il s'était emporté mais quelque chose devait obligatoirement clocher. Il repensait au moment où il avait évoqué sa mère. Il avait vu son visage se fermer, sa respiration se couper un court instant, son corps se raidir, ses yeux le menaçant de le descendre en un rien de temps. Il avait involontairement touché à ce qu'il ne fallait pas, il pouvait comprendre ça. Puis il revoya leur étrange proximité au fil de leur dispute _à qui aura le dernier mot -en l'occurence elle-, _leur étrange discussion silencieuse comme soudée par leurs regards. Il n'avait pas voulu se la mettre à dos, il avait besoin d'aide, besoin d'_elle_ et il comptait bien revenir à la charge, et vite.

* * *

Avis? :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you are! Voilà le chapitre qui m'a tant était demandé , et d'ailleurs encore merci pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour une première c'est plutôt encourageant :D J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire parce que de mon coté j'ai plutôt bien aimé l'écrire :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Il était assis sur la chaise à coté de _son_ bureau depuis un bon moment maintenant et aucune trace de celle qu'il attendait ou même de son équipe. Il venait de se prendre un café qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à finir sans afficher une grimace de dégoût sur son visage quand il reconnut, non loin de lui, _sa_ voix.

"Ok les gars, retournez recueillir les témoignages des amis et de la famille et contactez moi dès que vous avez du nouveau" Les deux détectives à ses côtés s'exécutèrent et il la vit brusquement s'arrêter dans son élan quand elle eût posé les yeux sur lui. En quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes il vit tout son visage se fermer et il déglutit difficilement quand il la vit s'approcher à grand pas vers lui. Il crut vraiment qu'elle allait le changer en un tas de poussières.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas saisi dans ce que je vous ai dit hier? Et qui vous a permis de vous asseoir là?!" Outch. Il balbutia quelques secondes devant sa voix agressive et chercha ses mots sans succès.

"Ecoutez, si vous êtes venu pour ça vous pouvez de suite repartir, j'ai du travail _moi_ M. Castle." Elle poussa un lourd soupir en se dirigeant vers son tableau blanc mais se figea vite, stoppée par _sa main__._ Elle serra sa machoire et se retourna brusquement le faisant reculer d'un pas.

"Bordel, Qu'est que vous voulez Castle?" Elle se tenait droite devant lui, l'air totalement agacée. Qu'elle ce qu'il l'énervait, elle avait qu'une envie, le jeter à la porte à coup de pieds aux fesses.

"Euh..Je..Et Bien.." Il la vit sérieusement s'impatienter et se dépêcha de prendre parole "Voilà, je voulais m'excuser. Je suis désolé pour hier, je me suis emporté et je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'étais pas moi-même croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser." Il fut soulager et se détendit légèrement en la voyant elle-même se décontracter, le regard soudainement posé partout sauf sur lui, sa bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, cherchant ses mots.

Elle se racla la gorge en portant une main à ses cheveux, remettant une mèche à sa place "Hum, bien. Vous êtes excusé pour _cette fois_ mais ne vous avisez plus _jamais_ de parler de ma mère. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?"

Il lui sourit espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère entre eux et acquiesça "Reçu cinq sur cinq" Il la vit rouler des yeux ce qui fit qu'étirer d'avantage son sourire. "Mais, détective. Vous devez vraiment m'aider, je vous le demande une dernière fois. Bien sûr vous pouvez dire non mais… je sais que vous savez ce que c'est alors… juste, s'il vous plait. Et après ça vous ne me reverrez plus." Il termina sa phrase un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé et la vit à nouveau lever les yeux au ciel mais -_oh_- aperçut aussi un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

"Ok Castle, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, pour moi tout a déjà été fait. Je regarderai à nouveau le dossier quand j'aurai le temps et je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau"

Quoi? Non. Non. Elle avait mal compris. "Pas question, je veux rester avec vous"

"Vous vous foutez de moi Castle, vous avez quel âge? " Sur ce, elle se retourna noter quelques nom sur son tableau.

"Je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble et je veux être là quand vous trouvez quelque chose." Il la fixa de dos se battre avec son stylo sur le tableau.

"Dans vos rêves, laissez-moi faire mon boulot. Vous devriez essayez d'en faire autant." Elle avait dit ça en se retournant d'une voix joueuse, un sourcil levé.

"Mon boulot? Oh oui je vais le faire et pour ce qui est du dossier je vais trouver une solution, attendez-vous à me revoir assez vite." C'était à lui à présent de jouer et il repartit la laissant immobile, la bouche mi-ouverte, un air sceptique sur le visage.

Quoi..? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "attendez-vous à me revoir assez vite"? Elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'enfin comprendre et parla pour elle-même "Il oserait quand même pas.."

* * *

Assis à son bureau il fixa son portable arborant un sourire sournois, ce fameux appel qu'il venait de passer, sa charmante _partenaire de dossier_ n'allait vraiment pas l'apprécier. A cette idée, il releva soudainement la tête les yeux ronds. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'elle arrive en un seul regard à le faire reculer à l'autre bout d'une pièce, mais bon dieu, il arrivait vraiment pas à expliquer le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Ce même pouvoir qu'il l'amenait d'ailleurs aussi à se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Il se sentait bien auprès d'elle et en oubliait presque cette douleur constamment présente lorsque, comme à cet instant, il était seul dans son bureau. Il avait joué à son jeu aujourd'hui et s'était surpris à être plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis longtemps. Qui sait, cette affaire de dossier allait peut être créer quelque chose entre eux deux. Quoi?! Et voilà que maintenant il pensait à la possibilité que quelque chose se passe ? Mais il la connaissait à peine. Non, non. La seule chose qu'il devait faire c'est se rapprocher du dossier uniquement et tout faire pour retrouver le vrai coupable. Elle...elle allait juste lui permettre de le faire. Elle avait l'air douée dans son travail, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Puis, comme par instinct, il empoigna son ordinateur portable en le posant sur son ventre, les jambes couchées devant lui sur son bureau, ouvrit une page vierge et laissa son esprit relâcher tout ce que ces derniers jours auprès de la détective lui avait inspiré.

* * *

"Détective Beckett?"

La jeune femme se retourna pour toiser son mentor les bras croisés sur une pochette tenue sur sa poitrine "Oui monsieur?"

"Je peux vous voir dans mon bureau quelques minutes?" Reprit une grave voix. L'homme donna un bref sourire à son encontre.

"Bien sûr" Elle vit son supérieur refermer la porte une fois avoir entendu sa réponse. Elle n'était pas souvent appelée dans son bureau hormis les quelques fois où il tenait à faire le point sur les enquêtes en cours, alors une vague de questions envahit son esprit étant donné que, sa seule affaire de la journée était à présent bouclée.

"Qu'est-ce-que t'as encore fait hein?" Elle leva les yeux sur ses deux clowns de coéquipier et leurs fit signe de se remettre au travail d'un claquement de doigt les yeux plissés et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils s'exécutent.

Elle pénétra dans son bureau après avoir brièvement frappé son poing contre la porte pour annoncer sa venu. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'afficher un semblant de sourire en s'asseyant en face de son supérieur "Monsieur."

Étrangement, elle avait le sentiment que ce qu'elle allait entendre ne lui plairait pas du tout.

"Détective Beckett, je vous ai appelé ici parce que j'ai reçu un appel du maire" L'informa-t-il l'expression neutre.

_Appel du maire. _Elle avait assez entendu ça ces derniers jours pour que son intuition ne fasse rien d'autre qu'accroître.

"Il m'a tout bonnement expliqué que Richard Castle, l'homme que vous avez conduit voir le dossier de sa fille assassinée, souhaiterait que vous rouvriez l'enquête et qu'il tenait à vous assister. Il m'a rappeler à nouveau que c'était un très bon ami à lui et qu'il allait déjà bien mieux après être passé ici l'autre jour. Il pense vraiment que ça lui ferait du bien et sait que vous êtes meilleure détective que les officiers qui étaient sur ce fameux dossier"

Et _bam_. Elle aurait vraiment voulu que cette fois-ci ses intuitions la trompe. Il tenait à quoi? L'_assister_ ? Traîner derrière son dos et dans ses pattes aurait été plus correct. Elle le voyait la fixer comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part -_autre que son expression surement plus qu'ennuyée- _

"Tout va bien lieutenant?" Il fronça les sourcils, l'observant l'air concerné.

"Humm, oui Monsieur, tout va bien, juste… je ne m'y attendais pas."

Son propre mensonge l'a fit presque rire.

"Bien, j'espère que tout ira pour le mieux, le Maire compte sur moi et bien évidemment sur _vous_" Reprit-il le regard sérieux

Kate lui adressa un faible sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête en se dirigeant vers la porte et s'arrêta une fois la main sur la poignée en entendant son mentor reprendre la parole.

"Juste une chose, j'autorise la réouverture de ce dossier mais vous devriez le traiter en dehors des affaires qui arriveront ici qui, bien sûr restent une priorité, vous comprenez."

"Bien sûr Monsieur." Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte plus fort que nécessaire et alla s'asseoir à son bureau finir sa paperasse, le cerveau en ébullition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Bon j'ai décidé d'être sympa et de posté le 4eme chapitre avant la 3em review, vous êtes chanceux hun. Aussi parce que je suis en retard dans la publication de la fic sur l'autre site où je l'ai mise et j'aimerai bien dans pas longtemps arriver au même nombre de chapitre sur les deux sites parce que ça deviens compliqué de penser à mettre à jour différents chapitres xD Je pense pas avoir de chose spécifique à dire à propos de ce chapitre, à vous d'en juger. **

**Toujours étant, Merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis. Je le répète c'est important pour moi :').**

**Je le répète encore une fois je ne détiens aucun droits sur les personnages (dommage d'ailleurs hun?)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Bizarrement, cette nuit, après avoir écrit durant un bon nombre d'heures il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Le genre de sommeil qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps mais sa nuit allait plus rapidement se finir que prévu. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, un grognement se fit entendre puis le bruit cessa et laissa place à une grave voix encore tiraillée par la nuit.

"Castle?" Il répondit en jetant un œil sur son réveil. 5h ? Mais quel gros malade l'appelait à cette heure-là ?

"Debout Castle, on se voit dans 30 min au commissariat" Fit une voix non méconnue dans son oreille. Il tenta de remettre les choses en place dans sa tête puis reconnut à qui exactement appartenait cette voix.

"Quuuuoi? Vous plaisantez j'espère? Vous me réveillez à 5h du matin et vous me demandez en plus de venir dans 30 minutes seulement ?"

"Vous vouliez travailler sur le dossier et je vous ai bien dit que ça se ferait lorsque j'en aurais le temps. Alors vous allez devoir vous plier à ma disponibilité."

Il bredouilla quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre et reprit "Très bien détective à dans 30 minutes."

"C'est ça" Elle raccrocha immédiatement après avoir sèchement prononcé ces deux mots. Soit elle s'était pas levée du bon pied ce matin et avec un peu de chance ça passerait, soit elle avait mal pris son petit appel au Maire et il allait en baver.

C'est donc vers 5h35 qu'il arriva au commissariat et se dirigea vers le bureau du Détective Beckett devant lequel la concernée avait déjà la tête dans divers dossiers et ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver.

Il posa un gobelet de café devant elle et elle leva instinctivement son regard sur le gobelet puis jusqu'à ses yeux. _oh.. ses yeux. _

Castle brisa le silence le premier désignant le gobelet "Je me suis dit que vous n'alliez pas me refuser ça, entre vous et moi, il est vraiment horrible votre café"

Elle leva les yeux mais fit en sorte d'adoucir les traits de son visage "Merci Castle. C'est... gentil."

Il s'assit à la chaise toujours collée au bureau de la jeune détective et reprit la parole "Oui je trouve aussi, surtout quand ce quelqu'un à qui j'ai apporté le café m'a réveillé en fanfare i peine quelques minutes sans même un bonjour." Il la fixa en faisant mine d'être terriblement troublé.

"Bien, bonjour Castle. Bien dormi cette nuit?" Elle prit une gorgée de _son _café avec un faible sourire en retournant dans ses dossiers, pendant qu'il la réprimandait du regard.

"Vous êtes cruelle." Mais trêve d'amusement, il reprit un regard sévère en se redressant sur sa chaise. "On commence quand ?"

Elle le regarda incrédule. "Castle, est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire des mots croisés ?" Elle désigna de la tête la pile de feuilles devant elle.

Oh. "Mmh. Je vois. Mais je croyais plutôt qu'on irait parler à des gens et, enfin vous savez."

Elle se retourna vers lui les bras croisés. "Castle si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pas pour faire du porte à porte. Aujourd'hui on s'en tiendra à revoir tout le dossier et voir de quel côté on va devoir chercher."

"Très bien, qu'avez-vous découvert jusque-là alors détective?"

"Que les anciens policiers sur l'affaire ont vraiment bien fouillé...Mais, aller reparler à quelques personnes peut être une des premières choses à faires même si cela fait 1 ans maintenant, avec de la chance on aura quelque chose de nouveau."

"Comme qui ?" Il se pencha vers la pile de papiers en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête en se retrouvant nez à nez face à son visage, elle recula surprise en évitant son regard, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Hum.. Bien. Déjà dans ce genre de rue, on y voit plus des dealeurs que des jeunes filles s'y promener donc le mieux à faire est de réinterroger les…proches..." Elle s'arrêta en l'observant avant de reprendre "Et pourquoi ne pas aller sur place voir si on peut y trouver quelque chose même, si les probabilités sont vraiment faibles. Je veux dire…aucune vraiment AUCUNE empreinte n'a été retrouvée ni sur le _corp_s ni nulle part. Et les témoins dans ces rues sont soit quasi inexistants soit ne nous disent pas un mot. "

Elle l'observa se redresser dans sa chaise le regard pensif. "Tout va bien?"

Il sortit de sa bulle, la regarda dans les yeux en affichant un faible sourire "Oui juste.. plus je vous écoute plus je commence à vraiment croire qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire."

Elle détourna son regard vers les dossiers "Je suis désolée Castle."

Le téléphone sur son bureau sonna, elle sursauta puis porta le téléphone à l'oreille "Beckett." "..." "Ok j'arrive."

Elle raccrocha puis se retourna vers Castle qui s'attendait très bien à ce qu'elle allait dire. "Je suis désolée, je dois y aller."

Il lui donna un léger sourire "Allez-y détective, allez rendre justice aux morts."

Elle se leva en prenant son manteau et soupira en observant sa mine de chien battu. "Ecoutez, si on boucle l'affaire avant ce soir je passerai chez vous et on reparlera de tout ça, ça vous va?"

Castle leva soudainement les yeux vers elle, le visage éclairé "Bien sûr!"

"Passez une bonne journée Castle et essayez de dormir vous avez vraiment l'air fatigué" Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur, couvert par le regard de l'écrivain.

"Bonne journée à vous aussi détective.." chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Une fois rentrée il alla directement s'asseoir à son bureau, se mettant à rêvasser en fixant un point en face de lui. Il devait se préparer à l'éventualité qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Il aurait dû s'en douter dès le début et s'en voulait presque de rajouter du travail au détective Beckett. En parlant de ça. Allait-elle venir ce soir ? Avait-il envie qu'elle le fasse? Oh oui. Réponse rapide. Elle allait surement à son tour l'assommer de questions sur ce _jour_ là. Mais il allait lui répondre exactement la même chose qu'aux policiers en charge de l'enquête la première fois. Puis il se mit à penser au meurtre de sa mère. Il se sentait gratifiant de ce que la jeune femme faisait pour lui -même si elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix- et il avait envie de faire la même chose pour elle. Bien, il était loin d'être un officier de la criminelle mais il avait écrit assez de livres, fait assez de recherches pour, peut-être, trouver quelque chose. Et puis essayer au moins, il pouvait. Un seul problème, elle ne devait absolument pas le savoir. Premièrement parce qu'elle risquerait de vraiment mal le prendre et deuxièmement… et bien, "voler" des dossier n'était pas encore légal d'après lui. Il se releva puis sortit de son appartement en repartant au commissariat.

Il s'avança à l'encontre d'un agent en costume près de la salle dans laquelle il avait besoin d'aller. "Excusez moi..Vous pensez avoir le droit de m'ouvrir cette salle?"

L'agent en question l'observa perplexe "Ca dépend vous êtes qui ?"

Se présenter, logique. "Richard Castle, Le détective Kate Beckett travaille sur un dossier pour moi et elle m'a demandé de lui en prendre un." Il tendit sa main vers l'homme.

L'homme lui donna un grand sourire en hochant la tête lui serrant la main avec force "Richard Castle! Ouais ouais je vais vous ouvrir. Bougez pas."

Facile.

L'agent lui ouvrit la pièce lui indiquant l'ordre de classification des dossiers et le laissa en lui indiquant de bien refermer la porte derrière lui après et de poser la clef sur son bureau à quelques pas de là.

Il chercha longuement puis _Bingo__!_ trouva ce pour quoi il était venu. Il empoigna le gros dossier, priant pour que personne ne le remarque, puis repartit en suivant les recommandations de l'agent.

Une fois de retour à son loft, il retourna à son bureau libérant de la place puis éparpilla tout le contenu du dossier.

Il allait finalement avoir de quoi faire aujourd'hui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite :) Je sais c'est plutôt court parce que je me souviens avoir eu du mal à savoir comment finir le chapitre en ayant un début de chapitre 6 qui me va. Excusez moi , j'espère ne pas à avoir à refaire ça mais des fois je peux simplement pas continué un chapitre et pourtant en sachanr très bien comment écrire la suite alors..je l'écris. Je suis excusée? :') En tout cas le 6 est plus long avec une petite scène qui va vous plaire :)) **

**Toujours et encore merci pour ceux qui postent leur reviews . Et je suis d'autant plus contente qu'elles soient pour le moment en tout cas toute positive :D J'aurai jamais deviné ça pour ma première publication :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il avait passé sa journée entière à lire le contenu des dossiers et à trier les informations de façon similaire à celle de la Détective qu'il avait observée quelques jours auparavant. Tout son bureau était jonché par des tas et des tas de feuilles, si bien qu'il avait du mal, lui-même, à s'y retrouver. Il avait commencé depuis une ou deux heures à faire quelques suppositions qui n'étaient que pure fiction étant donné le peu d'informations qu'il avait réussi à en tirer. Trois coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée. Surpris il releva son nez du dossier et regarda l'heure : 18h35. Ouah. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu la journée passer et _oh_ ça devait être Kate. Kate?

Une alerte apparut dans son esprit, accompagnée d'une grosse alarme. Il se dépêcha de regrouper tous les papiers dans le porte-documents, courant autour de son bureau. D'autres coups impatients se firent entendre.

"J'aaaarriveeee" s'empressa-t- il de crier puis éteignit son tableau de bord en le glissant entre une armoire et le mur puis renferma le dossier dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau.

Il souffla puis se mit à trottiner jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit, plongeant immédiatement ses yeux dans les siens, ce qui d'ailleurs n'arrangeait en rien la course folle à laquelle son cœur se livrait.

Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de, gênée, prendre la parole "Castle.. Il fait pas chaud dans ces couloirs, vous allez me laisser entrer ou on doit reprendre notre discussion sur le pas de la porte?"

Il revint à lui, un air confus sur le visage "Quoi? Euh, oui! Entrez." Il la laissa entrer, refermant la porte derrière elle, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. "Excusez moi je.. j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre de l'ordre ici alors...Passons. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?"

Il l'observa debout, en plein milieu de son appartement, sans dire un mot "Umm..Détective? Tout va bien?"

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui "Vous avez un appartement assez sympa Castle. Et oui, un verre d'eau me suffira merci."

"Je vous donne ça. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir sur le canapé si vous voulez."

Il la regarda faire son chemin pour s'asseoir sur son canapé, s'occupa à leur apporter à boire puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle à distance raisonnable -_correspondante au statut collègue de travail on est là pour bosser- _Il l'observa poser le dossier sur la petite table en face d'eux puis tourner la tête vers lui.

"Alors Castle , votre journée ?" Elle lui demandait vraiment comment sa journée c'était passée? Nouveau. Et dangereux aussi, vite mensonge, mensonge.

Il s'éclaircit la voix "Hum...j'ai...principalement écrit en fait." Ecrit ? Mon œil.

"Oh vraiment? Et sur quoi?" Ces questions, qu'habituellement il aurait appréciées, commençaient à l'étouffer et aussi, bon menteur qu'il était, il n'aimait pas ça pour autant.

"Tout et rien en fait… j'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration" Sur le moment il nota une expression étrange sur son visage. De la déception? Pourquoi?

"Oh. D'accord." Réponse brève?

"Mais vous savez, si vous vouliez bien me raconter vos exaltantes aventures au cours desquelles vous chassez les méchants, je suis sûre que ça m'aiderait."

"Oui bien, ça Castle, on verra si vous êtes gentil." Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée?

"Sinon je suppose que comme vous me l'avez dit ce matin vous n'êtes pas venue pour parler bouquin n'est-ce pas?" Il vit son regard se perdre loin de lui. Pas très bon signe.

"Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, je compte réinterroger ceux qui étaient les plus proches de votre fille et... naturellement vous en faites partie." Ces questions n'allaient pas être faciles, et elle avait un peu de mal à le regarder dans les yeux _-bien qu'elle aimait s'y perdre-_

Elle l'entendit soupirer et décida de tout de suite débuter. Plus vite ils auraient commencé, plus vite ils en auraient terminé. "Donc, ce jour-là, d'après les rapports d'origine, elle était en cours. Son université est sur la route de cette ruelle?"

Elle le vit faire non de la tête et garder le silence, elle continua donc "Rien ne paraissait bizarre les jours précédant son attaque? Elle vous a parlé de quelque chose de spécial? Se sentait-elle suivie? Se comportait-elle de manière inhabituelle?" ça faisait beaucoup de questions mais tourner autour du pot ne menait jamais à rien, elle savait ça.

Il refit non de la tête en plongeant son regard dans le sien, un regard qu'elle sentait sincère, mais aussi perdu. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, elle aurait tellement voulu le pendre dans ses bras. Faute de trouver ça correct, elle tendit sa main et la posa sur la sienne.

"Ecoutez, je sais que c'est dur et je vais en finir là avec les questions mais si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, un tout petit détail, dites le ça ne fera qu'aider." Elle resserra sa main sur la sienne et soutint son regard, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Il réfléchit, chose difficile au milieu de tout le brouhaha présent maintenant dans sa tête, mais ne voyez vraiment rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. "Je... je suis désolé."

"Heyy, ça va aller! C'est pas grave." Son sourire s'agrandit et l'éclat scintillant dans ses grands yeux noisettes le réconfortait.

Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique dans la façon qu'elle avait de l'apaiser d'un seul regard. "Mais...vous pouvez surement contacter celles avec qui elle était en classe à l'université. Elles étaient assez proches, elles pourraient peut-être se rappeler de quelque chose."

"Non en fait _je_ ne peux pas le faire" Quoi?! Mais, qu'est-ce que..?

Devant son air ahuri, elle laissa éclater un petit rire et reprit la parole "Parce qu'_on_ va le faire, ensemble." Elle retira sa main et commença à ranger les dossiers qui n'avaient finalement pas servi.

"On se voit demain alors?" Il leva les yeux vers elle qui était à présent debout, s'apprêtant à partir.

"Oui, demain. Je viendrai vous chercher vers 10h vous allez pouvoir dormir, satisfait?"

Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, suivie de près par Castle qui lui ouvrit la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Ça sera parfait."

"Et _Kate_." Elle se retourna après avoir fait deux pas dans le couloir, elle avait l'air étonnée, surement dû à l'emploi de son prénom, mais ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça.

"Mhmmm?"

"Merci."

Elle lui donna un sourire en un hochement de tête et repartit en direction de l'ascenseur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjouuuur ! Alors voilà le chapitre 6 et comme promis dans le précédent qui était particulièrement court , celui-ci en fait le double et je pense que c'est le plus long pour le moment (Bravoooo) . Enfin , à vous de me dire si la longueur en vaut le contenu après ;) En tout cas l'autre si où je l'ai posté , il a plutôt bien plu et j'aime moi même ce chapitre (encore heureux xD) donc je suis optimiste :)).**

**Petite précision, plus bas j'évoque un chauffeur de taxi nommé Amir. Ne pensez pas directement au même Amir qu'on a eu dans le double épisode de la saison 4. Ca a rien avoir j'ai juste trouvé ce prénom sur internet sans me rappeler sur le moment qui c'était dans Castle xD. Je dis ça parce qu'on m'a posé la question :)**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient leur review :) **

* * *

Chapitre 6

Il était bientôt l'heure, bientôt 10h..Et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier le rendait presque impatient. Il allait pourtant revoir un ancien visage, remuer le passé et n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille aujourd'hui encore mais, quelque chose…-quelqu'un?- le poussait à pouvoir sourire en y pensant. Et il croyait bien savoir finalement _qui_ en était la cause. Mais pourquoi? Il avait beaucoup pensé à son comportement de la nuit dernière et en avait encore le cœur réchauffé. Cette femme...elle était tellement imprévisible, elle éveillait en lui une sorte de curiosité. Il avait toujours peur de placer ses mots au mauvais endroit et de la voir se braquer. Manipuler les mots en douceur. C'est ce à quoi il s'était prêté jusque-là. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se la mettre à dos. Il avait besoin d'elle pour son affaire. Mais était-ce juste ça? Qu'une histoire d'affaire? Il s'obligeait à y penser que oui mais il s'agissait peut être d'un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas poser de nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment, après tout, c'était peut être juste une immense gratitude envers elle? Ou encore le réconfort qu'il avait de s'être trouvé quelqu'un capable de vraiment le comprendre? Quoi qu'il en soit, la sonnerie de l'interphone se fit entendre et le tira de ses nombreuses pensées.

Il enfila son manteau, non négligeable vu les très faibles températures actuelles, ainsi qu'une écharpe aux couleurs chaudes et se dépêcha de rejoindre la jeune femme qui l'attendait dans sa voiture.

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa en s'attachant , la tête tournée vers elle "Bonjour Détective, bonne journée qui s'annonce?"

Elle sourit en démarrant la voiture, les yeux rivés devant elle "Je ne sais pas Castle, le temps nous le dira. Je suppose." Elle était en route pour aller interroger une gamine qui avait perdu une de ces amies les plus proches il y a de ça pas si longtemps, allait à nouveau voir l'écrivain abattu par tout ça et pour couronner le tout, il y avait aucun moyen de se réchauffer dans cette maudite voiture. Alors oui, elle ne savait pas si cette journée allait être bonne, en tout cas elle commencerait mal.

Elle n'entendit aucune réponse de sa part, elle jeta donc un œil vers lui en décidant de prendre la parole, se sentant un peu oppressée. "Alors Castle, comment avez-vous fini votre soirée hier soir?" Une question comme une autre mais par pitié, elle devait l'entendre parler plutôt que de l'entendre penser à haute voix.

Il se retourna vers elle l'air confus "Je.. Euh? J'ai écrit" Et cette fois c'était vrai. Il avait bel et bien écrit jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le gagne pour de bon.

Oh. Ecrit. Etait-elle contente? Le devrait-elle? En fait elle était plutôt soulagée, après tout s'il écrivait, cela voulait bien dire qu'il se sentait mieux et que...pourquoi pas se remettrait-il à écrire ses livres qu'elle aimait tant. "C'est bien. Sur quoi écrivez-vous?"

"Ohhh ça, chère détective.. Spoiler." En réalité, dire la vérité le tuerait surement. Lui dire qu'il écrivait sur une histoire de complot concernant une toute jeune détective. Et dont la jeune femme juste à côté de lui, avait fait office d'inspiration? Non, non, non ou du moins...Pas encore.

"Oh allez Castle! Donnez-moi un indice."

"Mais pourquoi ferais-je ça détective ? Vous me paraissez bien impatiente. Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir attendre qu'il soit publié comme tout le monde" Il n'y avait rien de mal à rallonger son espérance de vie de quelques mois et la voir aussi impatiente était plutôt sympa.

"Arrrfff, Castle vous êtes mauvais joueur."

"Et vous, trop curieuse"

"Et...nous sommes arrivés." Elle déboucla sa ceinture et sortit du véhicule, suivie par Castle.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'établissement tous deux sans dire un seul mot. La détective toqua fermement à la porte de l'appartement. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à recevoir de la visite en à juger par son jogging et ses cheveux négligemment tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval désordonnée.

"Mlle Evans? Kate Beckett, police de New York et… Richard Castle. Vous avez quelques minutes?"

La jeune femme avait comme arrêté de respirer après qu'elle ait annoncé l'écrivain à ses côtés et elle dut se manifester auprès d'elle deux fois pour obtenir son attention.

"Euh… Oui, oui bien sûr, entrez."

Elle leur indiqua de s'asseoir autour d'une étroite table de bois clair, un silence s'en suivit dans lequel la jeune fille ne semblait visiblement pas savoir comment se tenir sur sa chaise. "Vous…voulez quelque chose à boire?"

Deux voix répondirent à l'unisson "Non merci." Ils se regardèrent un court moment, confus, avant que la jeune femme prête de nouveau attention à la jeune fille assise devant elle.

"Donc Mlle Evans, nous aurions quelques questions à propos de la nuit où Alexis...Castle a été assassinée. Je sais que vous avez déjà répondu à de nombreuses questions il y a un an et vous avez le droit de refuser."

La jeune fille, le regard comme ailleurs, fixa la détective en essayant de trouver le courage "Appellez-moi Priscillia et...allez-y, si ça peut encore aider." Elle regarda l'écrivain, finissant sa phrase en s'adressant à lui avec insistance.

"Merci Priscillia, je vais essayer de faire vite mais vous devez essayer d'être la plus précise possible, vraiment. Tout ce qui vous viendra en tête, le moindre détail"

"D'accord."

La détective jeta un regard à l'écrivain comme pour qu'il lui accorde le "droit" de commencer et, après un hochement de tête de celui-ci sans le moindre échange de mot, elle commença. "Donc, ce jour-là vous aviez cours, tu étais avec elle toute la journée?"

"Oui" La jeune fille fixait un point invisible, le front plissé.

"Et ensuite? Vous êtes parties ensemble ?"

"Oui, enfin. C'était le week-end et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chercher quelques trucs et qu'elle irait ensuite chez son père." Elle regarda l'écrivain, compatissant totalement face à ce qu'il ressentait. "On s'est donc quitté après ça."

"Et vous étiez toujours à l'université à ce moment-là?"

"Oui"

"Elle vous a dit comment elle s'y rendait?"

"Oui et je l'ai même vu partir, elle a pris un taxi."

"Rien ne vous a paru suspect? A aucun moment?"

"Non…Je crois pas?" Elle releva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

"Seriez-vous capable de faire une description du conducteur ou de le reconnaitre ?"

"Je pense que oui."

"Très bien. On va en finir là-dessus, passez au commissariat quand vous aurez le temps et demandez à un agent de faire un portrait-robot et si jamais _quoi que ce soit_ vous revient, n'hésitez pas." La détective lui tendit son numéro personnel, un doux sourire aux lèvres et se leva.

Elle serra la main de la jeune fille blonde aux profonds yeux bleus devant elle et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle eut comme l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Castle. Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

"Castle? Vous venez?" Elle pencha la tête le front plissé et reteint sa respiration quand il leva ses yeux vers les siens. Oh non. Pas ce regard. Elle força un sourire pour l'inciter à se relever. Tentative réussie par ailleurs.

Ils sortirent en silence et se mirent en place dans la voiture.

La détective tourna le regard vers lui pour le voir, tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle avança, en hésitant, sa main vers son bras en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin -puis oh zut!- et la ravança, la posant fermement sur sa main. Elle ne le vit pas réagir hormis sa main qui se détendit sous la sienne.

"Castle…vous savez, je peux m'en charger toute seule, vraiment." Elle reserra sa main en le voyant planter son regard dans le sien, un regard qui la fit intérieurement déglutir.

"Non. Je veux faire ça avec vous, j'insiste." Il déplaça le pouce de sa main prisonnière pour doucement le laisser glisser contre sa peau en soutenant son regard avec force.

Elle sentit un frissonnement violent la parcourir et respira profondément en faisant voyager son regard de ses yeux à _leurs_ mains.

Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de formuler une phrase mais le contact de son pouce contre sa main barrait la route à sa bouche. Elle la retira alors doucement en déclenchant le moteur et s'engageant sur la route.

Elle se contenta de se concentrer sur la ligne dessinée au sol "Comme vous voudrez Castle, je vous ramène chez vous ou vous dépose quelque part?"

Il la fixa une idée derrière la tête. "En fait...j'aimerais plutôt me changer les idées vous avez encore un peu de temps devant vous ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'arrêter à un café."

Il voulait la torturer en fait, c'était ça hein. Elle devait dire non. "Pourquoi pas? Aujourd'hui j'ai uniquement quelques papiers à remplir je pense qu'ils peuvent encore un peu attendre." Quoi? Elle venait de dire oui? Bien...même sa propre tête ne l'écoutait plus visiblement. Elle se reconcentra sur la route en menant une bataille intérieure.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle pouvait entendre son sourire d'où elle était.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant assis autour d'une table dans un endroit plutôt reculé du reste du café. Inutile de préciser que tels avait été les désirs de Monsieur l'écrivain.

La détective tenait sa tasse chaude fermement dans ses mains histoire de se réchauffer et releva les yeux vers Castle qui semblait la détailler.

"Quoi?" Avait-elle quelque chose sur le visage? Instinctivement elle s'essuya la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette et entendit l'écrivain en face d'elle rire.

"Sérieusement, quoi Castle? C'est pas drôle." Elle le réprima du regard, les sourcils drôlement droits au-dessus de ses grands yeux qui lui jetait des flammes

"Ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'avez rien du tout." Il l'observa un doux sourire sur le visage et vit la jeune femme emprunter un masque étonné.

"Alors quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez?"

"Je…J'aime bien vous regarder." Et c'était vrai. La regarder lui ôtait tout brouillard de sa tête. Tout comme le contact de sa main quelques minutes plus tôt. Il aurait aimé que jamais elle ne retire sa main.

"Oui et bien…moi pas. ça fait peur en fait." Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour se cacher derrière. Etait-elle en train de rougir? Non! Ohhh si.

Il secoua la tête en regardant par la fenêtre les premiers flocons de ce début de novembre qui tourbillonnaient doucement avant de se déposer sur le sol commençant à creer une légère couche sur laquelle on pourrait déjà avoir du mal à garder son équilibre.

"Terre à Castle? Vous vous êtes perdu dans vos pensées?"

Il reporta son attention sur elle, toute trace de sourire envolée, tout comme les flocons dehors.

"Elle voulait venir me voir. Si dieu sait ce qui s'est passé n'était pas arrivé, on aurait été ensemble, transformant l'appartement en véritable maison du père Noel, puis on serait allé acheter nos cadeaux respectifs et fait un marathon des films de Noel en buvant des chocolats chauds, un bonnet de Noel sur la tête. Au lieu de ça on m'a appelé pour que je vienne identifier un corps à la morgue qui était celui de ma fille. Au lieu de ça ma vie s'est écroulé et ce jour qui devait être magique a détruit ma vie entière. Je ne suis pas dans mes pensées Kate. J'en suis prisonnier."

Son coeur menaçait de rompre, elle comprenait tellement ce qu'il ressentait, elle aussi elle avait connu ce jour qui avait abattu les murs du monde autour d'elle. Elle baissa la tête vers sa tasse, ses souples mèchent en boucle tombant au-devant de son visage, en posant une main au centre de la table.

"Je suis désolée Castle.. vraiment je.." Elle fut coupée par le contact de ses doigts sur les siens, parcourant chaque parcelle de sa main. Elle releva la tête vers lui et il tendit un bras afin de dégager les mèches de son visage, laissant glisser ses douces et souples boucles sur ses doigts.

"C'est bon. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Au contraire, vous essayez de lui rendre justice et je vous en suis plus que reconnaissant, vraiment."

Elle lui donna un faible sourire "Maintenant… et si je vous rendais à votre travail avant qu'on m'accuse de vous en éloigner?"

Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 13h14. Oh. "Ça me va. Venez, je vous dépose et merci pour le café"

"Toujours."

* * *

Elle était arrivée pile à l'heure pour un nouveau meurtre qui pour son grand bonheur avait été classé rapidement. Le meurtrier avait laissé ses empreintes partout sur la scène de crime et sur la victime. Ils n'avaient donc eu aucun mal à mettre la main dessus et il avait étonnement vite avoué son acte. En fin d'après-midi, tout était bouclé et il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le rapport qu'elle n'avait finalement pas fini, l'esprit occupé par autre chose, lorsque 18h sonna annonçant qu'elle pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle repensa à ce quelque chose qui l'avait tenu occupée toute la matinée et elle ne sut pourquoi, son coeur se mit à redoubler dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de sa propre tête ou elle lui sauterait dessus dans peu de temps. Elle se mit mentalement une monumentale claque pour avoir pensé ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Avant qu'elle reprenne à nouveau le cours de ses pensées, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure de son appartement, balançant ensuite ces même clés sur son canapé, se jetant dans ce dernier, les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle observa son appartement -_vide_- et reconsidéra ses pensées. Elle devait arrêter de penser comme ça, il était encore désemparé et elle, une fois encore, comprenait ça mieux que personne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, voilà la suite! Un peu plus courte désolé vous aurez la suite surement plus tôt en échange. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

"Alors hier, c'était comment avec Monsieur l'écrivain?"

Elle posa son regard sur son collègue hispanique qui la regardait avec un énorme sourire. Que devait-elle dire? Elle-même n'arrivait pas à poser un mot sur la matinée qu'elle avait passée.

"Hum… Plutôt bien enfin. Un peu difficile tu vois?" Bien joué, quelle phrase convaincante.

"Ouaaais, ça doit pas être facile. En tout cas la gamine est passée pour ton portrait." Il lui tendit la feuille de papier glacé avec la photo identifiée de l'homme.

Oh. Bonne nouvelle.

"Super ! Merci." Elle prit la feuille en main et détailla la photo.

Elle leva les yeux vers son ami "On a un nom?"

"Amir Garza, il a travaillé 25 ans dans la même agence de taxi. Je leur ai passé un coup de téléphone pour toi. D'après eux, il était un homme respectable et n'avait jamais causé de problème."

"Attends, _avait_ ?"

"Ouais, il a disparu le 24 décembre l'année dernière et n'a jamais été retrouvé."

26 décembre ? Exactement le même jour que le meurtre de la fille de Castle. Un truc était louche là-dedans. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en fixant la photo le front plissé.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses Beckett et franchement, je ne pense pas que tu ais tort."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

"Je veux dire. Il prend la fille dans sa voiture, la fille est tuée, et il disparait ensuite?"

"On aurait fait arrêter son taxi, et on les aurait tués tous les deux?"

"Ouais. Le mec veut tuer la gamine, il attend que son taxi arrive, il l'enlève et tue l'autre gars pour s'assurer qu'il se taise. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ces gars-là savent ce qu'ils font je veux dire, ils ont jamais été retrouvés, ils n'ont laissé aucune empreinte, rien du tout derrière eux ni même des témoins?" Il se bascula sur sa chaise un air confiant sur le visage ce qui fit soupirer Kate. "Par contre, pourquoi tuer la fille et faire l'autre disparaître?"

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Esposito qui avait à présent l'air perplexe. "Ils voulaient que ce soit elle qu'on remarque, Amir ne faisait que gêner." C'était une supposition horrible mais elle avait tellement l'air logique maintenant. Elle vit l'homme en face d'elle froncer les sourcils. "La question est... Pourquoi vouloir la tuer _elle_ en particulier ?"

"Argent?"

"Non… son porte-monnaie n'a pas été touché et s'ils avaient vraiment voulu de l'argent, ils l'auraient plutôt gardée vivante"

"Alors peut-être que c'est de cela que tu devrais parler avec ton écrivain. Oh et pendant que j'y suis, Lanie te demande. Et si tu n'as pas le temps d'aller la voir tout de suite juste... s'il te plait... appelle-là avant que je devienne dingue."

Il alla rejoindre son coéquipier, la laissant à ses pensées. Lanie la demandait. Aucune affaire n'était en cours et la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dit était qu'elle...- Oh...non, elle allait avoir droit à un terrible et interminable lavage de cerveau.

* * *

Elle leva le nez de ses papiers et regarda l'heure s'approchant de midi sur sa montre. Elle laissa retomber sa nuque en arrière en s'y passant solidement une main, soupirant. Elle devait aller voir Lanie pour éviter un cataclysme si jamais elle ne le faisait pas. Et elle devait aller voir sa mère parce que...parce qu'elle en avait besoin, peut-être manger si elle en avait le temps et tout ça en l'espace d'une heure et demi. Elle passait un peu trop de temps hors du commissariat à son goût même si la paperasse n'était pas son activité préférée, elle se devait d'être là autant que possible.

Elle passa alors les grandes portes de métal froid de la morgue se retrouvant face à face avec une Lanie en appui sur une des tables en métal, une main posée sur la hanche l'observant d'un de ses regards.

"Enfin, tu te décides à venir me raconter ce qui se passe au-dessus pendant que moi ici-bas, je me tourne les pouces en manque de corps à découper ? Tu me déçois!"

Son ton accusateur fit doucement sourire la détective qui se rapprocha, l'air complètement non concerné. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lanie, justement il se passe strictement rien _au-dessus, _et c'est justement pour ça que toi tu n'as.. pas de corps."

"Ohhh pas de ça avec moi! Et _writer-boy _alors? Tu m'expliques ?"

Elle balbutia quelques syllabes avant d'arriver à former une phrase correcte "Je...écoute Lanie, j'ai pas énormément de temps devant moi, rien avoir avec Castle mais je dois aller voir ma mère et me tenir prête là-haut si jamais quelque chose se passe , on parlera demain"

" Castle hun? Attends...me dis pas que c'est..." Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kate était déjà en train de sortir de la salle, en roulant des yeux pendant que son amie derrière lui criait

"Ka-aaaaaate on doit parler!"

Comme souvent en fin de matinée elle se tenait là, devant la pierre tombale appartenant à sa mère, l'anneau suspendu autour de son cou serré dans sa main. Ne cessant d'imaginer ce que sa vie aurait été si personne n'avait ôté la vie à sa mère. Comme souvent elle laissa une discrète larme rouler le long de son visage et renifla en détournant le regard de sa pierre essayant de se reprendre et ne pas laisser ses genoux flancher. Ne pas se laisser s'effondrer au sol, en larme, le corps remué de violents spasmes. C'est ce qu'elle voulait souvent faire, tout lâcher et se contenter de pleurer mais elle se devait d'être plus forte car rien de tout cela ne la ramènerait. Tout en restant dans ses pensées elle leva la tête, une larme solitaire dévalant sa joue et aperçut une silhouette un peu plus loin qu'elle crut reconnaître. Elle se rapprocha et distingua de mieux en mieux la silhouette.

Castle. Et elle n'eût pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir que c'était au-dessus de la tombe de sa fille qu'il était, un grand bouquet de fleurs aux vives couleurs maladroitement tenu et elle crut le voir légèrement trembler.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait y aller ou bien le laisser. Lorsqu'elle décida de revenir sur ses pas, elle ne sut pas comment mais elle sentit qu'il avait ses yeux posés sur elle et elle s'immobilisa.

"Beckett? Je… ne vous avez pas entendu. Approchez?" Ce qui ressemblait plus à une question l'incita à se retourner vers lui un faible sourire aux lèvres et s'approcha de lui en s'arrêtant à ses côtés devant la grosse pierre.

"Etes-vous sûr de vouloir que je reste ici ?" Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour voir ses yeux sur elle, durs, comme lui priant de ne pas le laisser. Elle hocha doucement la tête et refit face à la pierre.

"En fait, c'est bien que vous soyez là. Qu'elle puisse enfin voir qui retrouvera celui qui l'a amenée là-dessous" Elle sentit ses paroles lourdes sur ses épaules et elle avala difficilement, n'étant pas sûre d'être contente qu'il soit aussi optimiste. En réalité, elle se sentit mal à l'aise et ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de penser à son propre cas. Elle, il y a maintenant quelques années, assise dans la salle des archives, le dossier de sa mère sur les genoux, à essayer de déceler le moindre indice. Et elle, aujourd'hui, n'étant toujours pas arrivée à lui rendre justice. Et si, tout comme sa mère, il n'y avait rien à trouver ? Il allait être dévasté et revivra une deuxième fois ce jour où il avait tout perdu. Pouvait-elle empêcher ça ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

"Hey...Kate ? Pourquoi vous pleurez?"

Elle sentit le revers de _sa grande et chaude main _glisser le long de sa joue, effaçant toute trace de larme, la ramenant sur terre. Pleurait-elle? En un geste lent, elle leva son bras puis posa sa main sur la _sienne _toujours posée sur sa joue et elle releva les yeux vers lui. Sans dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras, lui frottant doucement le dos et étrangement, elle se laissa aller contre son torse.

Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux "J'ai peur ne pas pouvoir être encore une fois à la hauteur et j'en suis désolée".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,hellooo. Me revoilàààà. Désolé si certains se sont demandé où j'étais passé bah, je vous avouerez qu'entre l'écriture de la suite (qui me donne beaucoup plus de mal que ce que je fais jusqu'à présent) et la publication sur le forum , j'ai un peu oublié mais le principal c'est que c'est là :p. **

**Je suis toujours aussi touché par le nombre de reviews (du moins pour une première fiction ça me suffit largement) que je reçoit et le fait qu'aucune d'elles ne soit négative (Esperons que ça continue hein). C'est pas un très gros chapitre comme toujours mais j'espère quand même qu'il aura ses petits fans comme les précédent :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Quelques semaines avaient passé maintenant le froid avait redoublé en même temps que Noël approchait à grands pas et Kate Beckett et toute son équipe avaient été très occupé car même si le 12e avait connu une période étonnement calme il n'en était pas resté ainsi bien longtemps et vite, ils s'étaient retrouvé avec une vague de meurtres sur les bras. En conséquence de ça, l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Alexis Castle était restée au point mort même si Kate avait bien gardé en mémoire de ce de quoi ils devaient parler. Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté, l'écrivain lui, n'avait pas avancé non plus dans le meurtre de sa mère mais avait déjà décidé de faire appel à son ami médecin légiste dans peu de temps pour savoir si quelque chose restait exploitable dans le dossier. En contrepartie, son livre avait maintenant bien avancé et il était plutôt optimiste pour ce qui était de son succès et il ne pouvait que remercier sa chère détective pour ça. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit de quoi son livre parlait et il en était très bien ainsi, il préférait et de loin voir la tête qu'elle ferait une fois le livre sous ses yeux. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu de faire d'elle son invité d'honneur à la soirée de lancement du livre. Quoi de mieux qu'avoir la muse de son personnage principal au bras ? Il avait souvent pris l'habitude d'y aller accompagner de sa fille et de sa mère mais, eh bien, sa fille n'était plus avec lui et il ne savait même pas si sa mère serait revenu à tant pour cette soirée-là. Peu à peu ses pensées revinrent se tourner vers Kate, il cherchait actuellement une robe pour elle et il savait qu'elle allait débattre à ce sujet-là mais c'était sa soirée et elle ne pourrait pas résister en voyant la dit robe, quelle qu'elle soit.

_En parlant de Kate._

Trois semaines. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vues. Trois semaines qu'elle repoussait toutes ses invitations à passer chez lui ou sortir boire un café. Trois semaines qu'elle ne lui répondait pas au téléphone ou qu'elle écourtait leurs conversations un maximum quand elle répondait. Trois semaines où elle s'excusait en lui disant qu'elle avait trop de travail et qu'elle lui avait promis qu'ils se verraient lorsqu'elle en aurait moins. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait y croire. Avait-elle vraiment tant de travail? Ou alors avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

Il remonta dans sa tête un des derniers moments où ils s'étaient vu et ces derniers moments-là, ils les avaient passés au cimetière mais il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, après tout ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il était content qu'elle soit à ses côtés et avait vu ses yeux s'humidifier puis complètement se noyer, de grosses larmes dévalant ses joues . Sans un mot il l'avait pris dans ses bras puis comme ça, elle l'avait levé ses yeux si tristes vers lui et son coeur s'était brisé en voyant ça mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était excusé auprès de lui, pour ne pas se penser capable de l'aider. Cette femme si forte qui en quelques secondes avait semblé si fragile dans ses bras, se battant pour arrêter les larmes d'affluer. Il ne s'était rien passé après ça, il l'avait gardé dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente assez mieux pour trouvé étrange d'être en larmes dans ses bras et ils étaient justes rentré chez eux toujours sans un mot. Et après ça, trois semaines. Se sentait-elle mal à propos de ça? Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se remit à faire voyager ses doigts sur son clavier essayant de faire taire les voix dans sa tête. Si elle n'appelait pas aujourd'hui, il irait la chercher lui-même.

* * *

"Laaaaanie ! Est ce que tu peux, pour l'amour de dieu, arrêter de parler de ça ?!" Kate Beckett se tenait debout face à son amie. Cette dernière, de l'autre côté de la table d'autopsie, portait un regard irrité sur le visage.

"Allez Kate! Tu m'avais dit qu'on en reparlerait. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu m'as dit ça il y a trois semaines et on en a toujours pas reparlé. Qui sait maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces trois semaines." Elle lui lança un regard amusé, un sourcil levé ce qui fit la détective rouler des yeux devant l'acharnement de son amie.

"Il ne s'est strictement rien passé durant ces trois semaines. Tout simplement parce que je ne lui ai pas parlé et je te jure que si tu continues de parler de ça au lieu de m'apporter des choses qui me seraient utiles, je me débrouille par moi-même" Le sourire de son amie s'élargit.

"Ah mais c'est moi qui fait parler les morts ma chérie. Donc tu as obligatoirement besoin de moi et je ne te dirai rien tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit et idem pour mon ami ici présent, allongé devant nous"

"Lanie?"

"Quoi?"

"Tait-toi et donne-moi ces foutus résultats"

"Très bien, très bien, mais Kate beckett, on va devoir reparler de ça et je te jure que je ne te lâcherai pas."

"Dès qu'on aura clos cette affaire ça te vas? Maintenant résultats."

* * *

Début de soirée, l'affaire qui leur avait pris plus d'une semaine était enfin terminée. Le commissariat était calme. Seul le bureau du Capitaine était allumé et une bonne partie des employés était partie mais pas elle. Elle était là, encore en train de remplir son rapport à 19h30. Elle ne savait pas si elle était là pour encore retarder le moment où elle reverrait Castle ou si elle était tout simplement là pour avoir le travail de fait. Bizarrement, il lui avait manqué durant ces trois semaines, plusieurs fois elle avait voulu entendre sa voix et se perdre quelques secondes dans ses yeux ou encore pouvoir brièvement sentir sa main sur la sienne. Mais après avoir perdu le contrôle dans ses bras il y a trois semaines, elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner un court moment de lui. Elle ne fondait pas souvent en larmes auprès de quelqu'un, dans les bras de quelqu'un, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui et ça lui faisait peur. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi s'était-elle autorisée à lui laisser entrevoir ce qui était caché derrière les barrières qu'elle s'était érigée ? Ses pensées firent coupées par un ding de l'ascenseur qu'elle ignora replongeant dans ses papiers.

Elle sursauta sentant quelque chose se poser sur son épaule et vit l'objet de ses pensées s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son bureau, un gros sac à ses pieds.

"Hey" fit tout ce qu'elle prononça pendant qu'elle avait ses yeux perdus dans les siens. Et oh il avait tant attendu pour à nouveau sentir les papillons dans son estomac lorsqu'elle capturait son regard.

"Hey détective, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de nourriture vous ferait du bien avec toute cette grosse pile de papiers devant vous" Il désigna du menton la grosse pile de dossiers devant elle en sortant une multitude de boîtes en carton et deux paires de baguettes en bois.

"Je... Merci Castle en effet je ne suis pas en mesure de refuser" Elle prit la première paire de baguettes faisant roulé le petit élastique vert les tenant ensemble et leva la tête pour voir l'écrivain se battre pour délivrer les siennes et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qu'il lui livrait, ça aussi ça lui avait secrètement et horriblement manqué.

Elle tendit sa main pour les lui prendre et délivra ces baguettes en quelques secondes les posant ensuite devant lui "merci, ce genre d'élastiques m'apprécie pas trop je crois" Il se frotta le dos de son crâne le regard d'un doux bleu et elle se sentit fondre.

"Écoutez Castle...je suis désolé de vous avoir tenu à l'écart pendant ces trois semaines, vraiment." Tanta-t-elle en piquant une crevette à l'aigre-douce dans une des boîtes. Elle sentit son regard lourd sur elle mais ne voulut pas se résoudre à répondre au sien maintenant.

"Je mentirai si je vous disais que vous m'aviez pas manqué" Il plongea ses baguettes dans une des boîtes et leva subitement la tête les yeux ronds en rejouant dans la tête ce qu'il venait de dire et trouva ses yeux le fixant."Euh, je veux dire, que-que, travailler sur l'affaire m'avait manqué enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Bravo, vraiment, bien joué.

Il venait littéralement de lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué. Et son coeur était maintenant en pleine course, même s'il s'était corrigé en parlant de leurs affaires avec un de ces airs gêné il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait manqué. Et il lui avait manqué aussi, beaucoup.

"Moi aussi Castle, vous voir renverser tout ce qui se trouve sur mon bureau où les fesses par terre au lieu de sur la chaise m'avaient plutôt manqué" Elle coinça entre ses dents une baguette de bois en souriant son regard brillant devant le sien et il dut tenir fort entre ces mains les bords de sa chaise pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite.

"Très drôle détective. Vous devriez respecter mes fesses, je respecte les vôtres moi." Il leva un sourcil et reconnut à nouveau ses dires. Encore bravo gros malin.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle lui rendit le même regard un sourire en coin "Qui a dit que je respectais pas vos fesses Castle?" Il lui avait manqué et maintenant elle avait juste envie de reprendre leurs drôles d'échange et aucun des deux ne voulait revenir sur le pourquoi elle l'avait coupé d'elle tant de temps et voulut juste profiter d'être à nouveau ensemble, maintenant se battant à coup de baguette pour la dernière crevette dans la boîte en carton.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! Je met à jour la fiction plus tôt que prévu parce que j'étais en retard pour le chapitre d'avant donc je me fais pardonner , de plus hey, regardez. Il est plus long que d'habitude ollé. Bref , j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il a plutôt bien plut la première fois que je l'ai publié :B**

* * *

Chapitre 9

"Ok Kate, c'est quoi l'histoire avec ce Richard Castle alors?"

Toutes deux chez Kate, elles étaient assisent dans son canapé un verre de vin en main. Il se faisait bientôt une heure et une bouteille et demi de vin depuis que Lanie avait commençé à la torturer avec toute une batterie de questions sur sa vie et désormais le sujet commencait à..tourner.

"Il a besoin de moi pour un.. service, c'est tout" Elle plissa les yeux, elle-même pas très convaincue de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Un service hun? Et quel genre de service au juste?"

Elle hoqueta devant le regard que son amie lui lançait et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens caché de sa question. Elle sentit ses joues subitement s'enflammer "Quoi? Euh, Je, Lanie!" Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Ne-Pense-Pas-A-CA.

"Oh allez Kate, c'est pas comme s'il était pas mal à regarder et franchement, ça fait combien temps que tu tournes en rond toute seule dans cet appart et tu passes tes soirées avec ses bouquins ?"

_Embarassant, vramment embarassant, reprends tes esprits Kate._

"Lanie! Sérieusement?" Elle posa son verre sur sa table et toisa son ami un regard empreint d'un certain concern. "Sa fille a été tuée il y a de ça un peu moins d'un an et le meurtrier n'a jamais été trouvé. Pourtant le dossier a été clos. Il est venu pour voir ces dossier et a ensuite insisté pour que _je_ prenne en charge l'affaire."

"Je-" Lanie n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Kate se leva d'un bond et se mit à tourner en rond, les mots fusant de sa bouche plus vite que n'importe quelle tornade, en étant en même temps horriblement confuse. "Tu devrais le voir Lanie! Il est tellement pas comme je le pensais et tellement perdu! Il essaye toujours de me faire sourire avec son.. son comportement enfantin et un égo qui est looooin d'avoir besoin d'être flatté. Mais Lanie je le vois dans ses yeux il a l'air tellement mal. Et je pensais pouvoir l'aider, vraiment. Mais..je ne pense pas en être capable , tout m'échappe et plus je me penche sur le dossier plus j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. C'est comme si je revivais l'époque où j'étais jour et nuit penchée sur ceux de ma mère, me renfermant sur moi-même un peu plus tous les jours. Je peux plus faire ça Lanie. Plus maintenant. Mais je peux pas l'abandonner Lanie!"

"Kate!" Lanie tenta tant bien que mal de s'imposer mais son amie reprit de plus belle l'air complètement ailleurs, engagée dans une vivante tirade.

"Et il a tellement confiance en moi Lanie! Il devrais pas, bordel! On se connait que depuis quelques mois, bientôt je vais devoir lui dire que je peux rien pour lui tout comme on me l'avait dit et je..je peux pas. Je serais incapable de lui infliger ça et le voir s'effondrer devant moi. Je sais tellement comment il va se sentir. Et je peux, je veux pas en être la cause. " Elle secoua la tête, refusant intérieusement ses propres dires.

"Katherine Beckett! Peux-tu juste-" 2ème tentative : Loupée.

"Et..je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange entre nous et j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est. Il passe son temps à mes cotés à m'énerver mais en même temps juste en posant ses yeux sur moi il arrive à me faire oublier l'impitoyable coté de la vie que je cotoie tous les jours et je crois que j'ai peur-"

Elle sentit une ferme emprise sur ses deux bras et s'arrêta, nez à nez avec son amie les mots suspendus "Pour l'amour du ciel Kate, peux-tu juste.. ARRETER!"

"Lanie..je sais plus quoi faire." Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amie appreçiant juste le silence pendant un moment.

"Ecoute ma chérie, je suis sûre qu'il sait que tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour l'aider et il t'en sera reconnaissant, qu'importe le résultat. Et Kate, fais moi plaisir, sors avec cet homme. A ce que je viens d'entendre, il te laisse pas indifférente et on sait toutes les deux que le sentiment est partagé."

A ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Elle s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait laissé sortir de sa bouche.

"Lanie.."

"Pas de Lanie qui tienne, c'est la veille de Noel demain non? Et si pour une fois au lieu de t'enfermer à ton bureau, tu passais la journée et la soirée avec lui?"

"Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.."

"Pourquoi ça? Il doit être aussi seul que tu l'es et si, comme je t'ai bien comprise il a perdu sa fille i peine un an, il va se mettre dans un état pas très joli à voir" Elle lui donna un de _ses_ regards et Kate dut se résoudre à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle la détestait parfois, vraiment.

"Je, euhm..on doit se voir de toute façon ce soir, je..je lui en parlerai." Elle hocha la tête pour elle même le regard balayant le sol.

"Braaaave fille! Tu vois quand tu veux!"

"Lanie." Elle fusilla son amie du regard.

"Très bien, je sors d'ici, mais toi Kate Beckett tu as tout interêt à lui parler. Ou autrement t'auras pas fini de m'avoir sur ton dos."

* * *

Après avoir passé son après-midi au 12em elle se tenait là, devant _sa_ porte la respiration pas très fiable. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, et leva le poing à sa porte quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Comment avait il su qu'elle était là ? Elle s'immobilisa le poing dans le vide, l'homme au centre de la conversation quelques heures plus tôt desormais devant ses yeux, la détaillant du regard, paraissant aussi hésitant qu'elle. Son regard s'accrocha au sien et on aurait pu lui dire que la fin du monde se faisait dehors, elle n'aurait pas bougé un pied. Son manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir et elle se racla timidement la gorge, haletant un court instant. A quel moment avait-elle arrêter de respirer?

Elle le vit gigoter sur place et essayer de trouver ses mots. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire. "Hum, voulez vous..?" Il finit sa phrase en désignant l'intérieur de son appartement.

Elle hocha la tête en passant devant lui.

"Asseyez-vous au bar pendant que je nous prépare un café"

Elle s'assit en enlevant sa veste et le vit de dos se débattre maladroitement avec la machine, souriant en secouant doucement la tête mais se remit de suite en tête pourquoi elle était venue ici.

Concentre-toi Beckett.

"Castle..J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose." Elle le vit se retourner les deux mugs en mains, lui tendant le sien, et fit en sorte d'afficher son expression la plus sérieuse possible.

Il se tendit en voyant son regard sérieux et s'appuya les deux bras tendus devant lui sur le bar, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire même si à en croire son regard, elle n'allait pas lui raconter une blague.

"J'ai réfléchi un peu avec un de mes gars après qu'il m'ait donné des informations sur l'homme qui a pris votre fille en taxi." Elle se tut un moment avant de reprendre, balayant son regard dans chaque recoin de la cuisine. "Il aurait apparemment été aussi tué. En tout cas il n'a jamais été retrouvé et Castle je suis désolé de dire ce qui va suivre mais-" Elle fit une autre pause et releva les yeux sur Castle qui était toujours aussi impassible puis fuya à nouveau son regard. "On en est arrivé à la conclusion que votre fille n'aurait pas été tuée par hasard, ils l'ont laissé où elle était tandis qu'ils aurait caché le conducteur du taxi? Une seule explication à ça, le meurtre était prémédité et organisé pour ne pas passer inaperçu." Autre pause. "Ce que je ne sais pas c'est.. pourquoi?" Cette question avait été prononçée dans un chuchotement, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Evidemment. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Si le coupable avait été un abruti sorti de nul part, l'enquête ne serait pas restée au point mort. Et en tant qu'écrivain, il savait aussi que les gens ne tuaient pas simplement, sans raison. Il y avait toujours une histoire, un fil conducteur. Mais Alexis ? Que faisait-elle dans ce genre d'_histoire _? Ca n'avait strictement aucun sens. Il refusait même d'y penser.

"Et tu crois que je serais au courant de ça? Kate, si je savais quoi que ce soit tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais dit avant ?" Il la piqua un peu à vif mais elle ne le prit pas pour elle, sachant très bien que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire allait avoir du mal à passer.

"Castle, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas remarqué ou trouvé insignifiant" Depuis quand se mettait-elle à le tutoyer ? Oh puis, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire.

"Kate, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais à propos de ça."

Puis une idée lui vint en esprit. C'était un écrivain. Il avait des fans. Beaucoup de fans. Et donc il recevait beaucoup de courrier et pourquoi pas même des menaces?

Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre "Et le courrier que tu reçoit de tes fans ? Ca t'arrive de recevoir des menaces j'imagine ?"

"Bien sûr que j'en reçois, mais de là à vouloir tuer ma fille ?"

"Aucun souvenir d'une lettre qui t'aurais marqué ?"

"Non, j'ai pas pour habitude de prendre au sérieux ce genre de lettre. Ecoute, si tu veux une prochaine fois on epluchera toutes mes lettres. Ma maison d'édition les gardent toutes mais je suis pas d'humeur ce soir."

Là tout de suite il était plutôt d'humeur à vider une bouteille de scotch oui. Puis il reposa les yeux sur la femme en face de lui et eut envie d'effacer ça de sa tête, il savait qu'elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait même si elle était sûre du contraire.

"Très bien." Elle prit une assez grosse gorgée de son café remarquant qu'elle l'avait à peine touché.

"Mais Kate..." Elle leva les yeux vers lui en trouvant un doux regard qui fit bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine. Et elle ne put que se re-demander ce qu'il se passait avec elle depuis quelques temps ?

"Merci, je te laisse encore seule et tu reviens avec tout ça en tête. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, n'en doute plus jamais."

"Ne me remerciez pas -retour au vouvoiement?-, rien n'est encore fait" Pitié qu'il arrête d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, faites le taire. Elle laissa son regard courtement se poser sur ses lèvres et une idée lui vient en tête- Quoi?!- Elle mit elle-même fin à ses pensées en se giflant mentalement et pria pour qu'il n'ait pas aperçu où s'étaient perdus ses yeux.

"Peut-être. Mais toi au moins, tu prends la peine de chercher pas comme ces idiots avant ça."

"Mais rien ne dit que je vais trouver quoi que ce soit, et même si c'est le cas, ça validera seulement ma suposition." Elle se leva en prenant sa veste sur son bras en se dirigeant vers la porte et se rappella sa conversation avec Lanie. _Noel._

Oh mon dieu, cela allait être génant.

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna vers lui toujours à la même place le regard sur elle, _pour changer_.

"Euhm Castle? Je me demandais.. si vous euhm.. vous savez..Oubliez." Poule mouillée, poule mouillée mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Ca devenait sérieusement bruyant là-haut. Elle se redirigea vers la porte et posa une main sur la poignée mais une main vint brusquement se plaquer contre la porte. Puis elle le sentit debout derrière elle et apparemment vraiment proche. Elle se figea de suite en retenant sa respiration. _Pour changer_.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que ce qui fait un incroyable vacarme là-haut ne sortira pas de votre bouche."

Elle se retourna un sourcil levé "Parce que vous comptez me prendre en otage Castle?"

"Je pourrais."

"Et je pourrais vous arrêter pour ça."

"Oh et j'adorerais."

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Vous, moi, menottes ?"

Ah! Et revoilà cet idiot de Castle. Même si elle ne détestait pas l'idée, elle roula des yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et- oh mon dieu ils étaient vraiment proches.

"Vraiment ? Vous savez que j'ai une arme n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Ouutch."

Tous deux se turent un moment , chacun se concentrant sur la respiration de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le silence se brise. "Très bien. Je..je voulais vous demander si.. vous aviez des plans pour demain.. vous savez.. veille de noel?" Elle arrivait même pas à réaliser qu'elle venait elle-même de lui demander ça et mon dieu que ça avait sonné pitoyable.

"Et bien détective vous avez comme du mal à trouver vos mots n'est-ce-pas? On ne peut que vous excuser" dit-il le ton joueur mais reprit ensuite plus sérieusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Mais..non je n'ai rien de prévu, ravi que vous aillez pensé à moi ."

"Quoi?!"

Elle fut aussi étonnée de sa réponse que lui. Pourquoi était-elle étonnée? C'est bien ce qu'elle voulait entendre non?

"Quoi, Quoi? Vous aviez en tête que je refuserais?"

"Je..euh.. non, enfin je veux dire, je pensais..-" Elle se coupa elle même et fit en sorte de reprendre à 0 avec une réelle phrase "Je pensais que vous auriez voulu rester seul comme .. vous savez.."

"Et bien..c'est vrai que c'était tout d'abord ce qui était de prévu, mais ça, c'était avant que vous passiez cette porte, vous et votre incroyable sourire." Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas. Et bah trop tard.

"Très bien alors.. on se voit demain?"

"Bien sûr, mais est-ce-que je suis censé prendre ça comme un rendez vous? Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble?" Il fit jouer ses sourcils et elle roula des yeux lui donnant ensuite un regard qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

"Dans vos rêves."

Oh et dans les siens aussi ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeey , je crois être dans les temps cette fois-ci j'ai profité de trouver un minimum de temps pour moi pour vous donner la suite qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le précédents. Encore merci pour vos reviews, vraiment ! **

**Si ça continue comme ça, il se pourrai que mes mises à jour soit plus lentes encore je suis en première et j'arrive à la période où tout mes bac blancs arrivent d'un coup et j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire, j'ai toutes mes idées, motivations, mais pas de temps..Je vous laisserai savoir au prochain chapitre :) M'en voulait pas trop.**

**Sinon Recoil les ami? C'était de la dynamite nan? *.***

* * *

Chapitre 10

La journée du 24 décembre débutait à peine et peu nombreux étaient les officiers à leur poste. Aujourd'hui elle allait être l'une d'eux. Le Capitaine lui avait conseillé de prendre deux jours et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été admise ici, elle avait dit oui et serait libre dès midi. Elle avait décidé de passer la veille de Noël avec Castle et se rendrait voir son père le lendemain. En attendant, le bâtiment était calme et aucun corps n'était tombé.

Elle essayait de se concentrer pour finir la paperasse qui lui restait à faire avant de partir, mais ses deux clowns de coéquipiers derrière elle embrumaient son esprit avec leurs exclamations. Elle se retourna quelques secondes pour les voir l'un en face de l'autre, se livrant un bras de fer dans lequel Ryan ne devait pas passer du bon temps à en juger sa grimace.

"Allez, lâche tout, je sais que t'en as envie. Regarde ta main, regarde ta main ! Oulaaaah, attention elle touche presque la table mec!" Elle entendit Esposito et secoua légèrement la tête en continuant d'observer la scène, amusée.

Ryan, dont la douleur se lisait sur le visage, laissa violemment tomber sa main sur le bureau en soupirant.

"D'accord c'est bon mais n'oublie pas qui te botte les fesses à 1.2.3 papier ciseaux."

"Tu parles d'une comparaison."

Kate pris l'initiative de s'immiscer entre eux "Les gars, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire?" Elle désigna leur bureau des yeux et vit le sourire du latino s'agrandir.

"Non Beckett, on dirait que t'es à la traîne pour une fois."

"Redis ça et on verra qui sera à la traîne, j'ai une bonne pile ici qui crie ton nom"

"T'oserais pas!"

"Tu veux essayer? Et puis si vous avez fini, vous n'avez pas quelque part où être?"

"Ah mais si mais on tient à te voir quitter le bâtiment avant 18h, on n'a pas l'habitude de voir ça tous les jours."

"Très drôle, allez, filez d'ici avant que je change d'avis."

"C'est toi le boss!"

Plongée dans ses dossiers depuis leur départ, elle ne vit pas passer le temps et sursauta au son du _ding_ de l'ascenseur en voyant Castle en sortir. Quelle heure était-il?

_13h? Oups._

"Bien, bonjour détective. Je vous attendais à mon appartement vous savez." Bien que la remarque voulait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait dire, il garda un léger sourire et elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.

"Je...Ouais. Désolée pour ça, je n'ai juste pas vu le temps passer mais je pense en avoir fini avec ça." Sur ce, elle se leva en se glissant dans son long manteau et vit Castle lui proposer son bras, elle hésita un moment puis l'accepta.

"Alors, qu'est ce vous avez de prévu Castle ?" Elle posa la question mais craignait déjà de le regretter.

"Et bien, je suppose que vous verrez une fois arrivée."

* * *

"Central Park?" Un sourire illumina son visage pendant que ses yeux balayèrent l'immense parc dont le sol, les arbres et les bancs étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige. Sa question sonnait peut être comme si elle n'avait jamais mis un pied dedans. Le fait était que, à part pour y retrouver Lanie devant un corps, elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'y balader après la mort de sa mère.

"On dirait bien que oui. Je pensais que passer l'après-midi ici pourrait être sympa, j'avais l'habitude d'y aller souvent avec Alexis quand elle était plus jeune." Sa voix avait comme perdu en intensité au fil de ce qu'il disait et elle sentait son corps se tendre autour de son bras alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

Elle se serra davantage contre lui en les faisant légèrement dévier de leur trajectoire un petit sourire aux lèvres, d'en l'espoir qu'il prenne ça comme un signe d'encouragement, ce qu'il fit car il amena ses yeux aux siens avec le même sourire.

"J'y allais souvent aussi avec ma mère, elle me disait que, autant quand j'étais petite que plus tard, j'insistais toujours pour y aller un petit moment avec elle quand elle en avait le temps." Elle sourit doucement au souvenir qui remontait.

"Elle était souvent occupée?" Bien sûr c'était une question débile parce qu'il connaissait la réponse ayant lu son dossier. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie et qu'elle devait en effet être une femme occupée mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre quand elle avait ce sourire sur le visage en évoquant d'anciens souvenirs.

"Ouaais. Elle était avocate et on ne pouvait pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce qui nous faisait qu'apprécier d'autant plus le temps qu'on trouvait à nous deux."

Il lui sourit doucement et s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés devant une immense patinoire.

"Oh non." Kate leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard de "Pas question que je pose un pied là-dessus, encore moins avec vous."

"Oh si, allez ça va être drôle" Il la tira par le bras jusqu'à la petite cabane où des patins les attendaient sagement.

Kate poussa un soupir résigné et se glissa dans les patins, laçant ses lacets avec force.

"Je vous préviens Castle, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour me voir les fesses par terre, vous allez le regretter"

"Quoi?! Moi, faire ce genre de chose? Vous me connaissez pas!"

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la patinoire bras dessus bras dessous et mirent enfin un pied sur la glace. Kate lâcha le bras de Castle et glissa sur 1 ou 2 mètres puis se retourna vers lui un grand sourire sur le visage en le voyant légèrement fléchi sur ses deux genoux, les mains en direction du sol prévoyant à tout moment une probable chute.

"Bah alors Castle? Vous comptez rester longtemps ici? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes celui qui a voulu mettre les pieds ici"

"Ah, très drôle. J'ai perdu l'habitude d'accord ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir!"

"Ouais." Sur ce, elle se remit à patiner en slalomant entre la foule. C'était fou le monde qu'il pouvait y avoir, des tas d'enfants essayant de dépasser leurs limites en allant toujours plus vite pour parfois, malencontreusement, se retrouver les deux fesses par terre. Des couples par-ci par-là patinant enlacés comme enveloppés dans une bulle. Les patineurs expérimentés qui amusaient la galerie avec leurs diverses figures. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau pour voir où Castle pouvait bien être et le vit péniblement avancer, accroché à la rambarde et ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'aller le rejoindre.

"Allez Castle, venez par-là." Elle tira sur son bras pour le coincer avec le sien et patina doucement, tentant tant bien que mal de le tirer avec elle.

"Je vais y arriver vous savez, mais je suis bien là aussi." Il la regarda avec un doux sourire et elle roula des yeux

"Oui bien, moi pas." Un mensonge, un. En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de bouger.

Ca faisait maintenant un long moment qu'ils tournaient et Castle prenait petit à petit un peu plus d'aisance sous le bras de Kate qui elle, commençait à fatiguer. Cependant, aucun des deux n'osait se lâcher jusqu'à ce que Castle lâche son bras et, en quelques poussées encore maladroites sur ses jambes, était bien loin devant Kate. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit et se retrouva les fesses au sol après que Castle soit revenu vers elle par derrière et l'ait enlacé les faisant tomber tous les deux.

Elle avait été dans ses bras, une deuxième fois et elle s'y sentait toujours aussi bien même les fesses gelées, mais là n'était pas la question.

"Castle, vous venez de renoncer à votre vie." Elle plissa ses yeux et le poussa des deux mains sur son torse avant de se relever et repartir de plus belle, réfléchissant à une éventuelle tactique.

S'assurant qu'il s'était remis debout, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa la main dans la sienne. Il lui sourit et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle accéléra sans le prévenir malgré la masse qu'elle devait tirer avec elle. Alors qu'il bredouillait des "oh ohh!" qu'elle fit mine de ne pas entendre, elle lâcha subitement sa main en continuant seule le chemin. Elle s'arrêta et le chercha du regard. Il était là debout les genoux fléchis, frottant ses mains sur ses fesses recouvertes de glace et elle sourit, satisfaite. Il le vit revenir à elle.

"Ca, c'était vraiment méchant détective."

"Je vous avez prévenu."

* * *

Après s'être promenés un court moment dans Central Park discutant de tout et de rien dans une confortable ambiance, c'est vers un des plus grands restaurants de New York qu'ils s'étaient rendus après être allés à l'appartement de Beckett pour qu'ils puissent se changer. Bien sûr Kate lui avait à plusieurs reprises dit que l'amener dans un tel restaurant était en aucun cas nécessaire. La soirée s'était déroulée dans une atmosphère légère, où autant l'un que l'autre se sentait bien l'un avec l'autre. Bien que Kate n'avait pas arrêté de se répéter qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous, elle savait très bien au fond d'elle qu'il en avait tout l'air et elle dut se résoudre à aimer l'idée. Elle était Kate Beckett, une simple femme qui passait le plus clair de son temps à courir après des meurtriers après avoir perdu sa mère. Et elle avait ce soir son premier rendez-vous avec Richard Castle, son auteur préféré. Celui grâce à qui elle ne s'était pas complètement effondrée et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point tout ça était étrange, surréel et peut-être trop beau pour être vrai.

Ils étaient à présent à l'appartement de Castle. Il avait insisté après être sortis du restaurant pour qu'elle l'accompagne chez lui voir un film de Noël, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ce n'était qu'un film. Elle rentrerait chez elle ensuite. Elle avait accepté.

"Kate?" Il l'observa de dos, debout devant la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées en contemplant les quelques flocons qui flottaient dehors se livrant dans une douce danse. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu et il prit donc l'initiative de s'approcher davantage, à quelques centimètres d'elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle et encore une fois il dut faire appel à son énorme self-control et seulement lui poser la main sur l'épaule, la ramenant avec lui.

Elle sursauta en le sentant si proche et retînt spontanément sa respiration en se dégageant de sa proximité en se tournant vers lui "Hm-Je, oui?"

"Bien..si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour voir un film la télé est par là" Il tendit un bras vers le salon avec un doux sourire. "Mais si tu préfères...on peut toujours regarder la neige tomber." Il s'en foutait royalement. A ses cotés il pourrait même regarder un mur, tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'être avec elle.

"Je, oui bien sûr excusez-moi." Elle l'observa se diriger vers le salon et s'installer sur le canapé en mettant "Le Grinch" à la télé et elle sourit en secouant la tête. Elle était loin d'être étonnée. Elle le rejoint et s'installa à une bonne distance de lui.

"Kate, je ne mords pas vous savez ? A moins que vous craignez de ne pas pouvoir vous contrôler." Il lui lança un de ses regards arrogants et elle roula des yeux.

"Parlez pour vous Castle."

Elle se rapprocha en faisant attention à ce qu'aucune partie de son corps ne soit en contact avec le sien. Non pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais elle souhaitait vraiment éviter que ce qu'elle craignait qu'il arrive...arrive. Il avait une telle emprise sur elle qu'elle ne voulait rien tenter.

Le temps passait ainsi et ils en étaient à présent aux deuxième opus. Aucun des deux ne savait à quoi le film servait, ils passaient plus de temps à laisser leur regard s'accrocher et se dire _dieu sait quoi _plutôt que de prêter un minimum d'attention au film. Lorsque le film en était à sa moitié Kate, qui commençait à s'endormir, s'était instinctivement laissée tomber sur le torse de l'écrivain à ses côtés pour son plus grand bonheur bien sûr.

Il était prêt de 2h du matin quand le film se finit. Il n'osa pas bouger craignant de la réveiller, mettant fin au spectacle et se contenta de la regarder avachie sur lui, ses long cheveux lui couvrant le visage, la bouche entrouverte laissant en sortir de légers ronflements et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Il réfléchit un long moment à ce qu'il devait faire. Rester là et la laisser dormir sur lui, risquant qu'elle panique et parte en courant en remarquant qu'elle s'était endormie sur lui? Ou bien l'amener dans son lit et dormir sur le canapé ? Il décida de prendre l'option la plus sûre et de l'amener le plus précautionneusement possible en la portant dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre et réussit avec succès à la glisser dans ses draps sans lui avoir percutée la tête sur un meuble ou la réveiller en lui retirant ses chaussures.

Il l'observa encore un moment, attendri par les petits sons qu'elle émettait dans son sommeil ou encore par ses petits mouvements, cherchant une position confortable. Il repartit finalement se coucher sur le canapé en se débarrassant seulement de son jean et se couvrant d'une fine couverture et laissa le sommeil le prendre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey tout le monde, voilà votre chapitre malgré mon écroulement sous mes devoirs j'ai trouvé le temps de vous donner le chapitre maintenant et au contraire de ce qui était prévu le chapitre 12 est déjà terminé (J'ai comme eu un pic d'imagination intéressant, enfin vous verrez la semaine prochaine) **

**Note auteur : Petite info concernant la suite de la fanfic je vous en parlerai davantage à l'instant T mais, pour éviter de m'embrouiller dans la complexité de ce qu'est l'affaire de la mère à Kate dans la série, je vais personnellement l'a tourné un tout petit peu moins difficile sans pour autant changer grand chose vous verrez. Donc pour la suite (je parle dans 2/3 chapitres) je vous demanderez de pas juger trop méchamment parce que l'histoire que je monte m'a pris énormément de temps à tourner dans un sens qui peut paraître réel de même pour les intrigues à venir.  
**

**Sinon, merci encore à tout ceux qui quelques secondes pour m'écrire ce qu'ils en pensent, c'est important pour moi :).**

* * *

Chapitre 11

neuf heures du matin, le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel de New York et illuminait de ses faibles rayons la chambre dans laquelle Kate commençait à doucement se réveiller. Elle appuya un bras sur ses yeux en fronçant des sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Elle se découvrît et reconnut l'odeur s'échappant de la grosse couette. Une odeur qui n'était clairement pas celle avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller. Et puis brusquement elle s'assit, les deux bras tendus sur le matelas, les yeux grands ouverts scannant la pièce. Ou était-elle? Pas dans sa chambre en tout cas. Elle laissa sa mémoire revenir à la soirée dernière. Castle. Elle regarda l'autre côté du lit. Vide. Elle était dans le lit de Castle. Que faisait-elle dans son lit ? Ils n'avaient tout de même pas... NON. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement et instinctivement elle précipita ses deux mains sur sa poitrine puis sur son ventre et elle sentit une douce matière de tissu sous ses doigts. Elle se regarda ensuite et constata qu'elle portait toujours sa robe. Ouf. Elle se détendit et descendit du lit en se regardant à nouveau, se sentant mal à l'aise dans sa robe. Elle plissa les yeux, pensive, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'armoire de Castle. Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes te sentir moins mal à l'aise Kate? pensa-t-elle. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête puis la secoua en ouvrant un tiroir et prenant au hasard un de ses tee-shirts.

Une fois glissée dans son tee-shirt, elle rejoignit le salon où Castle dormait toujours la bouche grand ouverte, un bras tombant le long du canapé jusqu'au sol avec l'expression la plus adorable qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur son visage. Elle s'assit pas très loin de lui l'observant courtement, balayant chaque parcelle de son visage des yeux et brossa doucement de quelques doigts, les mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front en souriant. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle retira brusquement sa main, tirant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et partit se préparer un café et quelques œufs.

* * *

L'odeur de café et d'œuf chatouillait ses narines et retourna son estomac entier. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir de la compagnie. Et il était visiblement sur le canapé, Kate! Kate ? Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine, les yeux essayant encore de s'adapter à la lumière et la vit là toujours et oh ! Ou bien il était en train de faire un des meilleurs rêves qu'il ait pu jamais faire ou bien elle était dans un de ses tee-shirts et il était loin de ne pas apprécier la vision. Il l'observait se mouvoir de la plus simple manière dans sa cuisine et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Il aurait cru qu'elle se serait enfuie dès s'être réveillée en remarquant où elle était mais à la place, elle était dans son appartement, dans sa cuisine, dans son tee-shirt.

Il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit au comptoir devant elle. Il la vit lever les yeux à lui, sans sembler très surprise à en juger par son grand sourire.

"Hey"

"Hey Castle" Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle penserait ça mais, elle pourrait presque s'habituer à se réveiller en sa présence. Attends. Quoi ? Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et où elle était et.. "Euhm, j'ai ...je me suis permise de me servir de votre cuisine. J'étais affamée et j'ai pensé à nous faire de quoi déjeuner, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas."

"Hey Kate, ça va. Tu es ici comme chez toi et merci." Il lui sourit doucement et prit la tasse et l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait.

"Alors...Comment je me suis retrouvée dans votre lit Castle ?" Son ton avait subitement changé et elle semblait hésitante, mais un sourire regagna vite son sourire en l'entendant bégayer et trébucher sur ses propres mots.

Outch. Comment dire ? "Je-Euhm-Vous, vous vous êtes endormie sur le canapé et comme il était déjà tard, vous savoir dehors ne m'enchantait pas. Je..vous ai donc conduite dans ma chambre." Il avait fait attention de ne pas mentionner que ce sur quoi elle s'était endormie était lui et non pas le canapé, mais garder ça pour lui lui avait semblé plus sûr. Elle était toujours là mais il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle décide de partir.

Il tendit sa main pour prendre un bout de bacon dans la poêle et reçut un coup de spatule sur la main. Il grimaça devant ses yeux lui disant haut et fort de garder ses mains pour lui.

"Mmm. Très bien pour cette fois." N'avait-elle pas quelque part ou être aujourd'hui ? Quel jour était-il au juste ? Si elle avait passé la journée -et la nuit- avec Castle hier c'était que...Noel !

Pendant ce temps en face, Castle cherchait aussi dans sa tête quel jour il était et leva la tête simultanément avec celle de Kate et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes avant que Castle brise le silence.

"Joyeux Noel Kate." Les mots quittèrent sa bouche dans un flot, le regard prisonnier du sien comme hypnotisé. C'était noel. Il s'était réveillé dans la même maison que Kate Beckett le jour de Noel et il avait une horrible envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

"Je.. euh. Joyeux Noel Castle" Ses yeux brillaient devant les siens et elle sentit une de ses grandes mains entourer son avant bras puis descendre jusqu'à sa main libre dans une lente caresse. Il semblait ne pas prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Comme une décharge parcourut son corps jusque dans son dos et elle dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour les faire revenir tous deux à eux.

"Castle, je. Je dois être chez mon père dans un peu moins de deux heures j'avais complètement oublié et ..j'ai besoin de rentrer à mon appartement, je vous laisse votre tee-shirt sur votre lit."

"Oui bien sûr." Il l'observa faire son chemin vers sa chambre. Mais quel idiot.

"Evidemment c'était trop dur pour toi de garder tes mains pour toi" Il murmura pour lui même en secouant la tête.

Il l'entendit et vit traverser la pièce jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêter brièvement en se tournant vers lui, le regard incertain.

"Passez une bonne journée Castle."

Et elle était partie, sans même déjeuner.

"Je croyais que t'avais faim Kate. Oh et j'ai vraiment besoin d'arrêter de parler seul."

Il se mit à penser ce qui s'était passé l'autre fois qu'elle avait fuit. Elle ne l'avait plus contacté durant trois foutues semaines et il pria presque pour qu'elle ne le laisse pas à nouveau seul. Puis il pensa à la journée et la nuit qu'il avait passé, avec elle. Puis il prit conscience de quel jour il était. Et celà allait être une très longue journée, sans elle. Mais pouvait-il la blamer parce qu'elle devait aller voir son père le jour de noel?

Absolument pas.

* * *

Une fois arrivée à son appartement Kate fila remplir sa baignoire et fronça ses sourcils en se passant une main sur le front.

T'était vraiment obligée de t'enfuir comme ça ?

Elle n'avait pas menti, elle devait bel et bien aller voir son père mais elle aurait eu bien assez de temps avant de partir. Partir ? Fuir. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi mais, à ce moment là, comme une alerte s'était activée et son subconscient lui avait comme crié de s'échapper avant qu'il, une fois de plus, arrive à endommager une partie de son mur. Tout ça causé par une simple caresse. Elle rit intérieurement. Qu'est ce qu'il allait penser maintenant ?

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de faire taire ces voix et glissa dans sa baignoire une fois devêtue et laissa son corps se détendre.

Elle y resta jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse puis sortit s'enveloppant dans une serviette.

_Kate, tu y serais restée plus longtemps, tu ressemblerais à une guimauve géante._

Après avoir regardé l'heure et s'être séchée, elle se glissa dans une paire de jeans et un chemisier bleu. Elle se déméla les cheveux en les laissant tomber sur ses

épaules, mit ses talons puis décida de se rendre directement chez son père. En avance ou pas, elle voulait juste avoir autre chose à faire que de rester seule avec ses pensées.

Elle frappa trois grands coups contre la porte et vit son père apparaître derrière la porte, les yeux fatigués mais aux lèvres un si grand sourire qu'elle se demanda si il en n'avait pas mal.

"Katie, entre!"

Il poussa en grand la porte en accueillant sa fille qui se précipita dans ses bras le sourire aux lèvres.

"Hey papa."

Elle se déplaça jusqu'au salon, suivie de près par son père et s'assit dans le canapé en toisant son père qui la fixait.

"Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau, un café ?"

"Un café paraît super merci." Elle regarda son père disparaître dans la cuisine et ne put supprimer le sourire sur son visage. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis tant de temps. Et ils ne se voyaient habituellement pas le jour de Noel car, et bien elle restait tous les ans au travail pendant que les autres étaient avec leurs familles, corps ou pas elle était là. Et, son père n'avait jamais rien dit contre ça et avait souvent aussi des plans ce jour-là. Dieu seul sait lesquels.

Mais cette année était différente.

"Voilà pour toi Katie." Il posa son café devant elle, s'assit en face d'elle et reprit un regard plus sérieux.

"Tout va bien papa?"

"Oui, je suis content que tu sois là." Il sourit à nouveau et celà fit réaliser Kate que c'était aussi pour ça que, cette année, elle avait pensé à prendre ses deux jours. Elle savait à quel point ce jour était difficile pour eux deux et le savoir avec elle la rassurait, même si elle savait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien à présent mais elle était toujours un peu inquiète.

"Alors..Kate, comment tu t'es occupée durant un de tes rares jours libres hier ?"

_Hier? Oh hier. Et bien papa, j'ai passé la journée avec un auteur de livres à succès , la soirée avec lui dans un restaurant dans lequel je n'aurais jamais jamais mettre les pieds dans des circonstances normales et je me suis endormie chez lui pour m'enfuir sans raison après lui avoir fait le déjeuner et toi?_

"Kate ?"

Elle sursauta en rencontrant ses yeux sortant de ses pensées. Oui, comment s'était-elle occupée hier .

"Je, euh. Je suis sortie avec un..ami ?" Elle rit d'elle même sachant très bien qu'elle ne faisait que relancer son père de plus belle.

"Avec Lanie je suppose ?" Noope

"Euh. Pas...vraiment."

Devant l'air interrogatif de son père, elle se coinça la lèvre entre ses dents et décida de tout expliquer.

"Richard. Son nom est Richard Castle. On a passé la journée à Central Park puis nous sommes allés manger dans un restaurant dont tu ne veux même pas entendre le nom puis.. je suis peut-être restée chez lui regarder un ou deux films et je m'y suis peut-être endormie.." Elle fixa son père les yeux presque comme hors des orbites et elle faillit exploser de rire mais fit appel à tout son self control pour rester la plus sérieuse possible. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas inconnu à son nom, sa mère lisait souvent ses livres, et elle aussi après sa mort. Il avait toujours été à ses cotés. Toujours.

"Hum..Bien, Ma fille sort avec Richard Castle. Comme suis-je censée réagir à ça ? "

Ses joues tournèrent subitement au rouge et elle se précipita dans ses propres paroles en manquant de s'étouffer.

"Non,non! Je sors- On n'est pas- On est juste amis." Elle sentit son père légèrement se détendre mais paraissait ne la croire qu'à moitié alors elle continua.

"Il y a quelques mois, il est venu au 12eme pour demander de l'aide sur l'enquête du meurtre de sa fille qui a été close prématurément, on m'a demandé de m'en charger et il a voulu être de la partie. Et comme c'est son premier Noel sans sa fille, je voulais pas le laisser seul." Premier Noel seul ? On était Noel. Elle devrait peut-être aller jeter un oeil sur lui une fois partie de chez son père. Elle garda ça dans un coin de sa tête.

"Mmm. D'accord Katie. Mais quelque soit la nature de votre relation , promets moi de ne pas le laisser te blesser."

Blesser ? Pourquoi voudrait-t-il la blesser ? En fait si quelqu'un était entrain de blesser l'autre c'était plutôt elle, et elle se sentit subitement mal.

"Je- Promis."

* * *

**Wohhh. Mais elle sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle veut hein celle-là? haha. Sinon petit spoiler, à partir du Chapitre 12 les choses vont accélérer légèrement (tant niveaux temps que.."ambiance" et les enquêtes vont reprendre, plus sérieusement. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok donc une semaine est passée voilà votre chapitre. C'est que vous êtes pas patient hun :B**

**D'ailleurs en parlant de patience , je vais l'a mettre à haute épreuve maintenant comme je vous l'avez dit il y a quelques temps, j'ai plus de chapitres en avance et j'en arrive au moment de la fic où ça deviens comment dire.. technique. Et je vous avoue que même en ayant l'idée d'où je veux aller j'ai du mal à trouver le bon chemin pour y arriver et comme mes examens (blanc comme officiel) vont très vite arriver , ça vas pas être facile à gérer. Ma béta m'aide comme elle peut mais elle n'écrit habituellement pas donc c'est pas évident pour elle de m'aider (et je le comprends largement étant donné que j'ai moi même du mal). Oui j'ai envie de me justifier parce que vous le méritez et sachez que même si le chapitre tarde à arriver , il arrivera sûr et certains. J'aime ce que j'écris, mais j'ai peur de vous décevoir avec mon esprit pas très technique , bouclé mon idée et c'est ce que je veux surtout éviter donc je préfère mettre un peu plus de temps et arriver à tout mettre à plat correctement que me dépêcher. Après..si jamais je m'en sors vraiment pas, si quelqu'un ici à l'habitude d'écrire et sait ce que les autres attendent (en parlant fanfic bien sûr) et qu'il aurait _eventuellement_ envie de me donner un coup de pouce, il serait le bienvenue. **

**Je sais pas si la moitié d'entre vous auront lu ça, merci pour ceux qui le feront et merci à ceux qui prenne le temps pour commenter comme toujours. :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Assise au volant de sa voiture, Kate s'autorisa à se perdre dans ses pensées, retraçant le court mais agréable moment passé avec son père et elle se fit la promesse de s'obliger à faire ça plus souvent. Sans oublier ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle se rendit à nouveau chez Castle.

Après un trajet dans l'ascenseur qu'elle trouve interminable, elle s'immobilisa devant la porte en se remémorant dans quelle circonstance elle l'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux posés au sol puis sur la poignée de la porte, et frappa trois grands coups. Pas de réponse.

_Allez Castle, ouvre cette porte._

Elle frappa à nouveau, puis entendit un sourd bruit provenant de l'intérieur et elle se détendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Castle vêtu d'un drôle de gilet clignotant, d'espèce de lunettes aussi clignotantes que son gilet et... d'une arme en plastique en mains. Elle l'observa les yeux écarquillés et ne sut quoi penser.

"Je uhm? Peux passer plus tard si vous voulez."

"Quoi? Non! Entrez, j'étais juste entrain de... réanimer quelques souvenirs"

Ce qu'elle fit, faisant quelques pas en se frottant le front. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à voir...ça. Mais c'était bon signe pas vrai ?

"Alors, avec votre père ?" Il releva ses espèces de lunettes sur le sommet de son front en allant s'immobiliser derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Très bien ! Vraiment très bien en fait."

Il l'observa au beau milieu de son appartement les bras croisés, baladant son regard dans tous les recoins de la pièce, comme embarrassé.

"Kate? Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Pas que ça me dérange mais je ne vous ai pas entendu mentionner le fait que vous comptiez revenir ce matin quand vous êtes partie" _Ou plutôt enfuie_ il continua silencieusement.

Sa voix était lourde de sens et elle comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait allusion à son départ précipité, elle ne savait pas si il l'avait voulu mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

"C'est parce que j'ai rien dit. Je voulais juste...vérifier si vous alliez bien."

Si il allait bien ? Pourquoi- Oh bien sûr.

Il alla jusqu'à sa rencontre et prit une main dans la sienne en plongeant son regard doux, presque reconnaissant de son inquiétude vis à vis de lui, dans son timide regard.

"Kate, si ce que tu voulais dire par bien était saoul alors je vais très bien." Face à quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait pris bien moins sérieusement mais il connaissait son histoire, et il savait que son père était passé par une passe difficile suite à la mort de sa mère et le regard empreint d'une certaine fragilité qui était sous ses yeux lui poignardait le cœur.

Elle serra sa main en forçant un sourire, rompant le contact avec ses yeux.

"Sinon Castle, c'est quoi l'histoire de ce drôle de gilet ?"

U "Ah ça, Détective, ce sont des gilets de laser tag. Alexis et moi avions l'habitude de nous fondre dans des _roleplay_ et on pouvait passer des journées à se pourchasser dans tout l'appartement, elle était si maligne. Alors, je voulais juste me reglisser dedans, sentir une dernière fois comment on s'y sentait, me noyer dans mes souvenirs. Je vais pas mentir, ça fait mal mais, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à présent alors...je m'y accroche."

Elle l'observait parler un sourire aux lèvres, le regard perdu au loin et serra à nouveau sa main en souriant aux images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Elle avait tellement envie de briser toutes ses propres règles, écrouler son propre mur et de le réconforter de la meilleure façon qu'elle connaissait mais une part d'elle voulait encore attendre, attendre de voir qu'elles étaient ses intentions envers elle, voir si elle était prête. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois et même si leurs passés les rapprochaient, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se blesser. De le blesser. Parce ce qui leurs avaient permit de se rapprocher et aussi ce qui pourrait bien les briser.

Revenant sur terre, il reprit contact avec son regard "Ça vous dit une partie ?"

"Euh, je- Désolée Castle mais, demain je dois être au poste tôt. Peut-être qu'on peut se voir quand j'en aurai fini là-bas. Votre maison d'édition a expédié tout votre courrier de fan au 12ème. Je les apporterai ici."

"Euh, Kate. Je doute que vous puissiez à vous toute seule venir jusqu'à chez moi avec mon courrier." Non pas qu'il voulait paraître arrogant mais il disait vrai, elle estimait mal le nombre de boites qu'elle allait avoir sous son nez.

"Bien évidemment Castle, d'ailleurs je pense même qu'ils vont nous amener tout ça en camion, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?"

"Kate, je ne plaisante pas, je viendrai."

"Très bien Castle mais je vous appellerai, je ne veux pas vous voir tant que je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation, compris ?"

"Cinq sur Cinq."

Sur ce, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte.

"Bonne nuit Castle."

"A demain Kate."

* * *

La journée s'était plutôt vite passée, un propriétaire d'un cirque, M. Boney, avait été tué un sabre enfoncé dans le dos et ils avaient dû interroger des dizaines et dizaine de témoins et suspects au sein de la troupe du cirque. Ses deux coéquipiers avaient d'ailleurs été les plus enthousiastes, s'étonnant de voir une femme porter plus de barbe qu'eux ou retombant en enfance en interrogeant les clowns. Du moins, Esposito passait son temps à appuyer sur son "nez-klaxon"ou à s'amuser à prendre des décharges électrique en serrant sa main. Ryan de son coté, essayant de prendre le plus de distance possible du clown, avait préféré s'attaquer aux dresseurs d'animaux et aux jongleurs. Quant à Kate, elle s'était chargée des funambules, magiciens, cracheurs de feu et bien sûr des lanceurs de sabres qui avaient été les premiers suspects. Le fond de l'affaire avait plutôt était simple, un des lanceurs de sabres de la troupe était promu propriétaire du cirque si M. Boney mourrait. Là était le motif du meurtre et le fait que l'arme du crime était un sabre les avait vite guidés. La solidarité entre chaque individu de la troupe et le mensonge avaient été les seuls facteurs freinant leur enquête. Heureusement, ils en étaient vite venu à bout, il était à peine 17h et tout était bouclé. Kate ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas plus souvent ce genre d'affaires.

"Yo Beckett, le courrier de ton petit ami est arrivé. Tu devrais demander de l'aide pour monter tout ça ici, ce mec croule sous son courrier"

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever avec quel titre il l'avait évoqué Castle et se leva d'un bond.

"Bien, étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore dix-huit heure et que la paperasse est finie, vous n'avez qu'à monter les boites ici et vous pourrez rentrer ensuite."

"Dis que tu veux Writer-Boy pour toi toute seule Beckett" Répondit Esposito un sourire aux lèvres.

Ryan continua aussi, amusé par son coéquipier "On t'en voudra pas!"

Kate roula des yeux à ses coéquipiers et leva un sourcil.

"Sérieusement les gars ? Vous avez quel âge?"

Espo eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Kate claqua des doigts et pointa l'ascenseur d'un regard sombre qui les fit vite déguerpir sans rien dire.

Avant que les gars reviennent, elle appela Castle et les vit sortir de l'ascenseur au moment même où elle avait raccroché.

Elle les observait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres : chacun avec 5 boites superposées dans les bras , faisant de leur mieux pour les empêcher de finir par terre.

"C'est bon les gars, posez ça et je veux plus vous voir."

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Castle et Beckett étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre étudiant chaque lettre, cherchant quelque chose de suspect.

"Vous avez des fans vraiment bizarres Castle." Et vraiment quand elle disait bizarre, elle pensait tellement plus. Elle ne savait même pas si à sa place elle pourrait vivre avec ça.

"Oh mais je vous trouve pas si bizarre que ça moi Beckett." Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le regard interrogateur, sentant ses joues commencer à chauffer.

"Qu-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire Castle?" Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit quoi que ce soit à propos de ses livres.

"Oh Beckett, s'il vous plait. J'ai vu un de mes livres l'autres soir dans votre sac." Il lui donna un doux regard et un de ses sourires qui la faisait fondre.

"D'accord, je lis vos livres et alors ?" Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement mais elle était à court d'idée pour le moment.

"Et alors, rien. J'en suis juste content. Sinon, votre pseudo sur les forums c'est quoi ?"

"Castle." Elle lui envoya un sombre regard et il s'excusa non sans chuchoter dieu sait quoi dans sa barbe.

La lettre qu'il était en train de lire inclinée vers lui, il la fixait, essayant de savoir son histoire. Il savait à propos de sa mère depuis le début. Un officier du douzième l'avait mis au courant mais n'avait pas vraiment détaillé. Il avait ensuite appris le reste par lui-même en "volant" son dossier mais une part de lui voulait qu'elle lui en parle. Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance comme il le faisait. Mais pour autant il ne voulait pas la voir blessée et ce n'était ni le lieu ni le temps pour la pousser à le faire.

Elle finit par le remarquer et le regard grave et visiblement agacé, elle prit la parole, sa voix aussi irritée que son regard. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castle?"

"Mm, rien je pensais juste..." Il se remit à lire sa lettre, tout comme elle.

Un long moment se passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne la parole jusqu'à ce que Kate brise le silence.

Il avait le droit de savoir, et quelque part elle avait besoin de le lui dire, de partager quelque chose avec lui, d'arrêter de fuir.

Alors timidement elle prit la parole en balayant la pièce du regard, le visage tendu "D'accord, très bien, je vais vous expliquer mais promettez moi de ne pas rire et de ne pas partir en courant."

Partir en courant ? Et voilà que maintenant elle lui volait ses répliques.

Il leva un sourcil vers elle, étonné de son initiative mais ne dit rien en la regardant d'un sérieux regard, prêt à entendre son histoire.

Mais aussi sérieux qu'il voulait paraitre, il pouvait durement s'empêcher de sourire devant son adorable expression sur le visage, un mélange de timidité et de gravité, ses yeux se posant partout sauf sur lui.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et prit la parole en plongeant dans les souvenirs que ça lui évoquait. "Comme vous le savez déjà, le dossier du meurtre de ma mère a été clos et injustement mis au compte de la violence des gangs et même étant jeune, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je veux dire, pourquoi ma mère aurait mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit ? Alors tout ce qui m'importait après ça, c'était d'entrer dans l'école de police pour pouvoir rentrer dans la criminelle et rouvrir moi-même le dossier de ma mère. Tout ce qui m'importait était d'avoir justice pour elle." Elle fit une pause en ramenant ses yeux aux siens qui l'étudiaient, en gardant toujours le silence. Il comprenait tout ça, après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu ici lui aussi. Avoir justice pour sa fille. "Et je me suis donc mise à lire vos livres, eux aussi, m'ont aidée à traverser ça. Je pouvais me plonger dedans des heures, des journées entières et encore maintenant. Je pouvais enfin me fondre dans un monde où la justice triomphait toujours, un monde où ma mère aurait eu droit à cette justice, un monde autre que celui que j'affronte tous les jours et que d'autres familles affrontent tous les jours, un être cher leur manquant. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je continue de faire ce que je fais, rendre justice à toutes ces victimes, ses familles qui ont tout perdu. La vérité est importante et à chaque fois que je peux enfin dire à ses familles que le responsable a une fois pour toute eu ce qu'il mérite, c'est une victoire de plus pour moi et pour ses victimes." Et il y a ici, d'autre flics qui comme ceux qui s'occupaient du dossier de ma mère, de votre fille se moque de la vérité, je me dois d'être une de ceux qui coute que coute cherche ce qui se passe vraiment, qu'importe le temps que ça prends. Et c'est aussi un peu vos livres qui m'ont permi de garder en tête que c'était vraiment ça, que je souhaitais, dire la vérité. Rendre à ceux qui ont tout perdu ce qui leur vont de droit. Et il y a ici, d'autre flics qui comme ceux qui s'occupaient du dossier de ma mère, de votre fille se moque de la vérité, je me dois d'être une de ceux qui coute que coute cherche ce qui se passe vraiment, qu'importe le temps que ça prends. Et c'est aussi un peu vos livres qui m'ont permi de garder en tête que c'était vraiment ça, que je souhaitais, dire la vérité. Rendre à ceux qui ont tout perdu ce qui leur vont de droit. "

Sa dernière phrase prononcée avait été un chuchotement et les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres et il crut la voir lutter pour empêcher les larmes de couler. A ce moment-là, il n'eut qu'une envie : se frapper un bon coup pour l'avoir poussée à dire tout ça, et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était montrée à lui et rien d'autre n'était important, elle s'était volontairement livrée à lui et il avait bien peur de se sentir vraiment tomber pour elle.

De son côté, Kate essayait de regagner le contrôle sur ses émotions, elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir tout dit mais ce n'était pas le moment pour fondre en larmes. Elle se cacha alors à nouveau derrière une autre lettre sans vraiment lire. Jusqu'à ce que Castle attire son attention et lui fit lever les yeux en allant poser une main sur celle qui ne tenait pas la lettre.

"Kate, vous êtes incroyable. Et je le pense, vraiment." Il s'en tint à lui dire seulement ça, il avait dans la tête tellement de choses à lui dire, mais il ne savait ni comment le faire ni s'il devrait le faire. La dernière chose qu'il voulait à présent, c'est la voir fuir à nouveau.

Sous son lourd regard étincelant devant le sien, elle se retint de répondre quoi que ce soit, tout simplement car elle ne savait quoi répondre. Et sa main sur la sienne n'arrangeait rien.

Kate se pencha plus sérieusement sur la lettre en fronçant les sourcils et en se raidissant, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'écrivain.

"Kate ? Quelque chose vas pas ?"

Elle tendit sa main face à lui l'indiquant d'attendre. Ses sourcils ne faisaient que se froncer de plus en plus.

"Kate?!"

"Je-Euh." Elle releva les yeux vers lui, l'expression grave. "Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose." Elle lui passa la lettre et au fil de ce qu'il lisait, il sentait de plus en plus son estomac se tordre.

_"Mister Castle, votre jeu est allé trop loin et nous vous conseillons fortement pour votre bien et celui de vos proches de cesser vos recherches . Cessez vos recherches. J'espère que vous comprendrez bien ça. A l'avenir, gardez votre nez dans ce qui vous regarde et restez à l'écart de ce qui vous dépasse ou vous finirez par le regretter. Tenez-en vous à écrire des insanités sur des sujets que vous maitrisez. Ne prenez pas le risque de réveiller ce que vous ne voulez pas. Prenez bien ça au sérieux, nous n'hésiterons pas à employer la manière forte si jamais le message ne passe pas. Restez sur vos gardes "_

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit de lire, il releva les yeux vers elle priant pour qu'elle trouve une réponse à sa question parce que tout de suite ? Un épais brouillard envahissait son esprit. "Kate, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

* * *

**BADADADAMMMM. Juste une précision, la lettre a rien avoir avec le fait que Castle a son nez dans l'affaire de Johanna, je vous le rappelle c'est des lettres qui datent d'avant la mort d'Alexis.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tous le monde et encore désolé pour le retard mais comme je l'avais dit j'ai pris du temps pour réfléchir à avoir ma storyline en place en tête , c'est toujours encore un peu flou et je suis pas sure que dans les prochains chapitres tous soit parfaitement clair mais faut faire avancer l'histoire donc je roule et on vérra bien ou ça me mène :). Je dirai rien à propos de ce chapitre, je vous laisse y mettre le nez dedans. **

**(Je vous rappelle qu'ici Kate a jamais retouché à l'affaire de sa mère étant donné qu'elle a pas rencontré Castle ni au même moment ni dans les mêmes circonstances)**

**Au fait pour les amateurs de fanfic ecrite en anglais, j'en ai débuté une si ça intéresse :)**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Devait-il ? Ne devait-il pas ? Toujours ces deux mêmes questions hantant son esprit nuit et jour depuis quelques jours maintenant. Ces derniers mois avaient été émotionnellement éprouvants et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que tout ça s'évapore comme par magie.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, relâchant un profond soupir en se laissant tomber dans le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur son tableau de bord. Il pouvait presque sentir son cerveau bruler. Il y a quelques jours il avait fait un vrai bon dans l'affaire de Johanna Beckett. Il croyait vraiment qu'une fois avoir trouvé de quoi avancer il serait satisfait mais en réalité, il aurait préféré ne rien avoir découvert. Il avait fait appel au Dr. Clark Murray, un ami à lui qui gentiment, avait accepté d'examiner les photos du corps. Bien plus qu'examiner ces blessures, il avait aussi relevé plusieurs autres meurtres similaires -identiques- qui les reliaient sans l'ombre d'un doute. Après plusieurs recherches, il avait découvert que ces autres victimes étaient des personnes proches de Johanna, ces collègues de travail plus précisément, qui travaillaient sur la même affaire. Son esprit avait longtemps travaillé là-dessus et excluant la possibilité qu'une armée d'aliens s'en était pris à eux, il avait arrêté son idée sur la possibilité qu'ils devaient avoir fouillé dans une affaire dont le principal concerné ne voulait vraiment pas que l'on touche et les avaient tués pour les faire taire.

_Ca te rappelle rien Castle ? Prends exemple, continue avec ça et c'est toi qui finira poignardé dans une ruelle._

Il se secoua la tête, visiblement la fatigue commençait à le rendre dingue. Le vrai problème dans tout ça était : Devait-il ou non la mettre au courant? S'il le faisait, elle lui botterait assurément les fesses et ferait en sorte de plus jamais le revoir mais s'il le faisait pas ? Et si ce qu'il avait trouvé était la brèche dont elle avait besoin pour parvenir à la vérité. Seul, il ne pouvait pas demander à savoir sur quelle affaire ils travaillaient, mais Kate, elle, le pouvait. Mais ne rien dire semblait la meilleure option. Pour le moment. Et si c'était dangereux ? Après tout, la personne qui était derrière tout ça, directement ou non, s'était bien arranger pour disparaître.

Avec un nouveau soupir il reporta son regard sur la lettre ouverte sur son bureau. Cette lettre qui avait attiré leur attention huit mois auparavant. La seule nouvelle piste qu'il avait pour enfin essayer de trouver le meurtrier de sa fille.

_"Kate, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"_

_Son regard fit un lent droite-gauche, réfléchissant elle-même à ce que tout cela signifiait. Cette lettre, cette menace avait quelque chose de spécial qu'elle n'avait ne s'attendait pas à voir. Elle semblait écrite par "un professionnel" et les propos semblaient vraiment sérieux, menaçants. Pas le genre de menace que quelques fans dérangés étaient capable d'écrire. Et ça lui faisait peur. Peut-être avaient-ils affaire à quelque chose de plus gros que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. _

_Elle s'éclaircit brièvement la gorge et remonta son regard, répondant au sien, la tête légèrement penchée. "Castle, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres -tiens revoilà le tutoiement- et que tu essayes de te rappeler quoi que ce soit à propos de ce que dit cette lettre, n'importe quoi."_

_Elle garda son regard ancré profondément dans le sien, l'encourageant silencieusement pendant que celui de Castle fuyait et alla se poser dans un recoin de la pièce, une main allant frotter son front. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi cette personne lui demandait d'arrêter de chercher. Attends. Chercher. _

_Il releva instantanément ses yeux vers les siens, le visage éclairé "Mes recherches !" _

_Kate plissa les yeux à sa réponse "Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ? Quelles recherches ?"_

_"Mes recherches, pour mon dernier livre que j'ai écrit avant..tu sais quoi. J'ai fait des recherches sur des enlèvements qui avaient lieu en 1992"_

_Elle leva un sourcil, perplexe "Quel livre ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ..-"_

_Il la coupa directement sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire "Il n'est jamais sorti. A la mort d'Alexis.. j'ai .. j'ai juste voulu tout arrêter." _

_Kate hocha la tête pour elle-même, pendant que son cerveau se remettait en route, elle se mordit la lèvre, en fronçant les sourcils, en pleine réflexion._

_"Tu crois que...ça serai lié?"_

_"C'est la seule chose que je vois. " _

_"Tu peux pas plus m'en dire sur ces enlèvements ?"_

_"Pas vraiment, j'en avais vaguement entendu parler il y a un moment, je crois même pas pouvoir me rappeler comment. J'avais obtenu le droit de parler avec un des acteurs qui aurait été au coeur de ces enlèvements, tout ce qu'il a voulu me dire c'est qu'ils enlevaient ces gens et exigeaient des demandes de rançons en échange de leur liberté. Il n'a ni voulu me dire s'il avait des complices ni pourquoi ça avait mal tourné."_

_Kate se frotta le front d'une main en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que ce bordel? _

_"Tu te rappelles de son prénom ?"_

_"Ehm..Non. Je suis désolé mais j'ai vraiment voulu oublier tout ça après la mort d'Alexis" _

_Il se frotta une main à son front et leva soudainement ses yeux aux siens. "Je sais! J'ai surement garder mes notes quelques part."_

_"Bien. Je vais envoyer la lettre pour des analyses et si ça ne donne rien, on regardera ce qu'on peut trouver sur ces enlèvements et on fera en sorte de trouver tes notes."_

L'analyse n'avait rien révélé, la lettre était dépourvue d'empreinte, ADN ou quoi que ce soit en mesure de les aider. Les recherches sur cet enlèvement ? Aucune trace. Et retour au point mort.

La seule chose qui avait avancé durant ces huit mois était son livre qu'il avait maintenant fini et envoyé chez son éditrice.

Il était à présent coincé avec ces deux affaires qui le hantaient en permanence. Heureusement aujourd'hui, Kate était censée venir dans la soirée et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser en souriant. Durant ces huit mois rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux ou peut être le fait que Kate semblait plus ouverte et à l'aise à ses côtés. Leurs besoin de contact se faisaient peut-être plus fréquents et ils avaient pour habitude de souvent passer leurs soirées ensemble lorsqu'elle n'était pas trop fatiguée par ses journées. Et plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il se sentait proche d'elle. Et ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, ou quand il entendait sa voix au téléphone, ou quand il voyait son sourire, le touchait, ne lui avait pas échappé et il savait. Il devait se l'admettre, il tenait à elle. ll l'aimait ? Oh non, il l'aimait.

_Pas le moment d'y penser mon vieux, range tout ce bordel avant qu'elle passe la porte de ton appartement , abruti._

* * *

Quand trois coups se firent entendre il sursauta, un débile sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres et il se précipita vers la porte.

"Détective." Il lui ouvra grand la porte en la laissant passer devant lui, sans la quitter des yeux une seconde.

"Hey Castle."

Il la guida vers la cuisine, sortant des placards deux grands verres. "Comment a été votre journée Détective?"

"Fatiguante." Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et prit en main le verre de vin qu'il lui tendait.

"Vous voulez rester manger?"

Oui. "Naah, je veux pas m'imposer puis, je pense que j'ai besoin de dormir, cette affaire m'a vidée"

Ne pas pousser, ne pas pousser. "Bien." Ils tombèrent dans un confortable silence, se contentant de communiquer avec leurs regards.

"Vous savez Castle, je me suis récemment rappelée du jour où on a trouvé la lettre et après avoir fait toutes ces recherches et analyses sans succès on a oublié de vérifier vos notes. Je pensez qu'on pourrait peut-être y jeter un œil ce soir." Elle leva les yeux vers lui pendant qu'il avait l'air d'être en pleine guerre des étoiles dans sa tête.

"Je- Oui, enfin pourquoi pas." Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée mais refuser paraîtrait aussi suspect.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans son bureau et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une mauvaise intuition.

"Ok on se sépare. Cherchez par-là, je m'occupe de ce côté."

_Le plus loin du bureau tu restes, le meilleur ce sera. _

"Castle?" Elle leva un sourcil en attendant une réaction.

"Oui !"

"Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?" Vraiment. Il agissait étrangement ce soir.

"Oui, tout va bien."

Après une demi-heure de recherche dans une vingtaine de livres dans lesquels étaient ses notes, elle se dirigea vers les tiroirs de son bureau et évidement Castle, ayant le dos tourné, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau sa gorge se serra et son coeur était prêt à prendre la sortie la plus proche. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant de grandes respirations.

Non, non, non, non il n'a pas fait ça. Ce n'est pas possible, comment ?

Elle prit le dossier dans ses mains et elle sentit presque son sang bouillir dans ses veines. La mâchoire serrée, elle releva ses yeux vers Castle, toujours le nez dans un livre et claqua le dossier sur le bureau.

"Castle, depuis tout ce temps, tu me mentais ?"

* * *

**Désolé pour cette fin... C'était mieux comme ça xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je suis désolééééeee! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, je vous aient fait attendre longtemps je sais! Mes revisions ont pris le dessus et pour être honnête, j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration depuis quelques temps (pas que pour cette fanfic d'ailleurs *sigh*) Je suis encore plus désolée, le chapitre est très court mais je pouvais vraiment pas continuer sans couper où je l'ai fait et j'ai eu du mal a développer donc... Promis j'essaie de faire mieux au prochain **

* * *

Chapitre 14

Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Durant quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, se préparant intérieurement à ce qui allait se passer. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à s'en rompre, parce qu'il le savait. S'il n'arrivait pas à arranger les choses, s'en était fini. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à réaliser ce qu'il ressentait, après tout ce temps durant lequel elle s'était de plus en plus ouvert à lui. Tout était sur le point de partir en fumée. C'était partie perdue d'avance, il pouvait le lire sur son visage, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'essayerait rien.

"Kate laisse-moi-" Il tenta de dire en se relevant nonchalamment avant qu'elle ne le coupe brusquement, ses avant-bras en appui sur le bureau, secoués par de légers tremblements.

"Non! Castle, tais-toi. C'est toi qui va écouter. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu as à me dire, je ne veux pas que tu te justifies. Parce que ça!" Dit-elle en claquant à nouveau le fichier sur le bureau, n'essayant même plus de contrôler sa colère "Ca ne se justifie pas. Tu n'as pas à te justifier parce que tu n'avais même pas le droit d'y toucher! Bordel Castle! C'est la seule chose que je t'avais demandé de respecter! Et tu n'en as même pas été capable ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème!" A présent sa voix dure et blessée lui brisa le cœur mais, ne pouvait-elle pas essayer de comprendre ?

"Mon problème Kate ? C'est que tu ne veux même pas essayer de me laisser t'aider ! Je veux juste te rendre tout ce que tu fais pour moi, j'ai trouvé des choses Kate." Dit-il en s'approchant légèrement.

"Oh ne t'approche pas!" "Et Castle, je n'en veux pas de ton aide! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aidée! Cette affaire me détruisait Castle, je sombrais. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout arrêté. Bien sûr tu n'as pas pensé à ça. Le seul moyen que tu pouvais employer pour m'aider c'était de m'écouter et garder ton nez à sa place! Mais bien sûr, ça c'est impossible. Monsieur ressent toujours le besoin de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde absolument pas! "

Silence s'en suivit, Kate laissant tomber sa tête en avant, se battant pour ne pas laisser ses larmes s'échapper. "Même perdre ta fille ne t'arrête pas..." Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à l'avoir entendu.

"Excuse-moi?! Kate, ce n'est pas juste de ta part de me dire ça! Tu sais très bien que j'étais au courant de rien. Sinon tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas ?"

Elle secoua lentement la tête, faisant son chemin vers la porte d'entrée du loft. "Garde ce foutu dossier Castle, parce que c'est tout ce que tu garderas de moi."

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa, laissant derrière elle un Castle abattu au milieu d'un tas de feuilles et de livres jonchant le sol entier de son bureau.

Une tornade venait de terrasser son appartement ainsi que son âme. Il l'avait perdue une fois pour toute. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début venait de frapper et il ne pouvait que sentir un grand vide déjà se former en lui.

* * *

La jeune détective était enveloppée dans une couverture sur son canapé un coussin sous les bras. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle les chassa d'un revers de la main, reniflant en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle s'était permise de craquer après lui avoir violemment tenu tête mais aussitôt après s'être éloignée de lui, ses défenses s'étaient écroulées. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille encore une fois mettre son nez là-dedans ? Tout était si bien entre eux, elle qui commençait à envisager de s'ouvrir davantage à lui, imaginer plus qu'une "amitié". Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâche tout ? Qu'il réouvre sa plaie qu'elle voulait garder fermée? Ces dernières semaines à ses côtés apparaissaient désormais comme une mauvaise blague. Tous ces soirs et ces week-ends à simplement _être_ à ses côtés. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, elle savait qu'ils avaient quelque chose. Ils se comprenaient et respectaient leurs faiblesses respectives, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se remit à repenser à ces effleurements de mains par-ci par-là, à leurs regards qui s'accrochaient souvent pour ne jamais se lâcher ou ces moments où, accidentellement, il semblait attarder son regard sur ses lèvres. Ces moments où il la couvrait d'un regard si doux qu'elle avait l'impression de fondre. Ces larmes redoublèrent et elle souffla profondément, les essuyant à nouveau. Elle se sentait mal. Elle ne voulait pas être en colère contre lui mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait sur le moment n'était que trahison. Elle pensait pouvoir avoir confiance en lui, et il venait de gravement heurter sa confiance. Elle lui avait dit que le dossier de sa mère serait tout ce qui lui restera d'elle à présent, mais elle-même ne savait même pas si elle se sentait capable d'arrêter de le voir. Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés durant ces mois, comment tout simplement les supprimer de sa mémoire ? Elle ne _pouvait _pas. Quelque part elle savait très bien qu'il ne voulait vraiment que l'aider et ne prenait pas ça pour un vulgaire jeu. Il avait perdu quelqu'un lui aussi, il savait ce que l'on pouvait éprouver. Mais elle n'était pas prête à replonger dedans, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle arrivait à vivre normalement sans être obsédée par le meurtre de sa mère. Peut-être qu'un jour elle trouvera la force de s'y replonger et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là elle aura besoin d'aide mais _pas maintenant._

* * *

_Lendemain_

_Ta faute Rick, entièrement de ta faute._

Castle marchait les mains enfouies dans ses poches, ses pieds heurtant brusquement le sol. Il marchait et marchait. Il venait juste d'aider sa mère avec ses affaires après être revenue de son espèce de stage théâtral et il n'avait qu'une envie, marcher.

Il marchait dans Central Park, s'approchant de la grande patinoire où petits et grands patinaient sous un grand soleil. Il s'arrêta quand il se mit à se rappeler de la veille de Noël qu'il avait passé ici avec Kate. Il lança brusquement sa pointe de pieds dans le sol en jurant et se frotta le visage en s'éloignant le plus possible de cet endroit.

Après quelques pas il fronça les sourcils en se retournant, sentant une étrange sensation au fond de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il haussa les épaules mettant ça sur le compte de son état et continua en soupirant.

Et soudain il sentit une masse derrière son dos, une paire de mains l'empoigner de chaque côtés, suivi d'un mouchoir recouvrant sa bouche et son nez alors qu'il tentait de sortir de leur emprise. Tout le parc commença alors à tourner autour de lui comme se moquant de lui et tout devînt noir.

* * *

Kate faisait les cents pas dans son appartement, aucun corps n'était tombé et elle n'avait rien à faire au precinct aujourd'hui et la scène de la veille ne cessait de se rejouer dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et prit une grande inspiration et avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte d'où et comment elle y était allée, elle se surprit à être juste en bas de chez Castle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Kate..._

Sans plus réfléchir, elle sortit de son véhicule et se dirigea à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Une fois devant la porte elle sentit son cœur menacer de rompre et elle dut fermer ses yeux un moment pour être capable de reprendre ses émotions en main. Elle frappa trois coups secs et se retrouva nez à nez avec une vieille dame rousse la jaugeant avec un regard interrogateur.

Mais avant même qu'elle se présente, la vieille femme pris l'initiative de le faire. "Martha Rodgers, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?"

_Oh, Ca y est, elle la reconnaissait, elle l'avait vue dans quelques photos que Castle lui avait montrée quelques mois auparavant. Sa mère. _

Elle se racla la gorge en tendant sa main avec hésitation. "Euhm, Beckett, Kate, Détective." Elle ferma brièvement les yeux _Idiote! _"Détective Beckett, je pourrais parler à votre fils?"

Le regard de la vieille femme changea et elle eut l'air embarrassé. "Est-ce que Richard a encore volé un cheval de police et l'a chevauché dans tout New-York dénudé? Je suis désolée! J'ai pourtant essayé de lui apprendre les bonnes manières."

Kate la regarda les yeux presque exorbités et elle secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises. "Non, non. En fait, Castle et moi, on se connait depuis quelques mois, je voulais juste savoir où il était."

"Ah, bien. Je crois bien l'avoir vu sortir d'ici il y a...un bout de temps maintenant que j'y pense. Le pauvre garçon, il n'avait pas l'air très bien."

"Un bon bout de temps vous dites? Et où exactement ?"

"Oh, il ne m'a rien dit."

"Vous devriez l'appeler."

"Pourquoi pas vous?"

"Il ne me répondra pas." Murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.

La vieille dame pensa à pousser un peu plus loin mais à la vue de la jeune femme en face d'elle, elle renonça à savoir ce qu'il se cachait dessous et appela.

"Eh...Il ne répond pas, je tombe immédiatement sur sa boite vocale. Ca ne lui ressemble pas."

Elle vit la jeune femme serrer la mâchoire en lui tournant le dos et elle ne put empêcher un mauvais pressentiment courir en elle.

"Détective, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Kate se retourna face à la vieille femme. "Je- Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir."


	15. Chapter 15

**JE SUIS DESOLEEEEE. Je suis en big big big retard. Excusez moi, j'ai eu des problèmes pour écrire (autant celle-ci que mon autre fic en anglais) j'arrivais plus à aligner deux mots et entre ça et les révisions pour le bac j'ai eu du mal à boucler ça désolé.**

**C'est aussi pour ça que le chapitre est pas très long mais je voulais vous donnez quelque chose donc voilà**

* * *

Kate lui raconta tout, de sa demande d'aide pour le meurtre de sa fille jusqu'à la récente dispute qu'ils avaient eu et elle sentit à présent que la vieille femme l'étudiait du regard.

Martha connaissait bien son fils et elle savait très bien que, pour que quelque chose l'oblige à mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas, il lui fallait être particulièrement intéressé par la chose, enfin ici, la personne. Et à en croire le regard que la détective en face d'elle portait, il n'était pas seul à être intéressé.

Martha essaya d'écarter toutes mauvaises possibilités de sa tête. Après tout, il avait peut être juste besoin d'air.

"Detective...-"

"Kate." Dit-elle brusquement avec un léger sourire.

"Kate. Etes-vous vraiment sûre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?" Dit-elle le regard inquiet, implorant silencieusement la jeune femme de penser le contraire.

"Il euh...Comme je vous l'ai dit, quelqu'un de dangereux en avait après lui, je ne sais vraiment pas comment cette personne s'est aperçue qu'il creusait à nouveau dans l'enquête mais si c'est le cas, j'ai bien peur que oui." Kate essayait de sembler la plus professionnelle possible, ne pas se laisser envahir par de mauvaises intuitions mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle avait échoué lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la vieille femme sur la sienne.

"Richard a toujours été comme ça, à aller s'occuper de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas mais, croyez-moi, il n'a pas fait ça pour vous blesser."

"Je sais." Elle lui offrit un léger sourire en priant pour que ses yeux humides ne la trahissent pas.

"Qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire ?" Elle entendit dire la vieille femme d'une voix clairement perturbée.

Kate mordit dans sa joue en essayant de trouver la réponse à sa question, qui malheureusement, était celle qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs heures. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Si cet homme avait Castle, il fallait faire vite.

Relevant son regard à présent empli de détermination, ignorant le regard de la vieille femme, elle dit la seule chose qu'il lui vînt à l'esprit.

"Trouver ce fils de pute et lui exploser la tête."

Lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, il fut agressé par une violente lumière et les ferma à nouveau en grognant. Essayant de bouger, il sentit ses mains attachées au dos de sa chaise ainsi que ses pieds, attachés aux pieds de la chaise. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il essaya de se rappeler de la dernière chose dont il se souvenait mais tout était noir. Il rouvrit les yeux et fit face à la lumière le front plissé. Une lumière rivée sur lui, mains et pieds attachés à la chaise, mémoire effacée ? Qu'une seule explication à tout ça. Il venait d'être enlevé par les Men in Black.

Il essaya de prendre une voix non impressionnée et cria "Je vous jure que j'ai rien vu! Quoi que ce soit, j'ai rien vu!"

Il attendit un court moment et entendit de l'autre côté de la sombre pièce, un rire qui lui fit monter la bile à la gorge.

"Monsieur Castle, vous avez des informations sensibles que nous souhaiterions voir rester secrètes."

Oh mon dieu. C'était vraiment ça!

"Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous êtes en train de parler!"

L'homme sortit de l'ombre et permit à Castle de l'examiner. Grand, plutôt le genre de mec qui devait passer du temps en salle de gym, une mâchoire fortement dessinée et un regard qui donnait pas vraiment envie de l'inviter à boire un café. Mais il fut vite déçu et le fit savoir.

"Quoi ? Pas de costume ni de lunettes ? Montrez-moi au moins votre stylo effaceur de mémoire"

L'homme en face de lui ne paraissait pas un poil amusé et fronça davantage des sourcils lui donnant un regard plus effrayant de ce qu'il était déjà.

"Monsieur Castle, je suis sérieux, continuez votre petit jeu et vous ne serez pas prêt de retrouver votre copine."

Sa copine ? Il s'apprêtait à lui demander de qui il voulait parler mais fut coupé.

"En parlant d'elle, vous savez qu'à cause de vous elle court autant de danger que vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais de qui vous parlez ?!" Il demanda brutalement.

"Qui ?! Si je vous dis Kate Beckett, ça vous rafraîchit la mémoire ?"

Ses yeux s'agrandissèrent et il sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis que des flash de leurs disputes envahissaient son esprit.

"Qu'importe ce qui se passe ici, elle n'y est pour rien." Dit-il brutalement pour la première fois.

"Oh je sais. C'est vous le problème. Mais si vous ne vous étiez pas occupé de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, elle ne serait pas dans cette discussion."

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit-il commençant à vraiment être frustré.

"On vous avait prévenu de rester loin de vos stupides recherches."

Il leva un regard noir et s'exclama "Et elle n'a rien avoir là-dedans!"

L'homme sourit et s'assit en face de lui.

"Oh vous pensez ? On avait vraiment cru qu'en vous enlevant votre fille vous arrêteriez avec tout ça. On avez apparemment tort."

Castle sentit sa mâchoire se serrer et garda ses yeux fixés sur cet homme.

"Vous avez tuez ma fille ?"

L'homme resta silencieux mais il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

"Pourquoi ?"

L'homme sourit de nouveau.

"Vous savez pourquoi."

"Pourquoi ne pas me tuer moi ?" Dit-il, le ton montant

"Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas le plan, on vous voulait juste hors de nos pattes."

"Qu'est-ce-que cela à avoir avec Kate ?"

L'homme secoua la tête en soupirant, paraissant déçu. "Pour un écrivain à l'imagination -_trop_- débordante vous êtes parfois vraiment aveugle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Castle leva un sourcil vers lui, l'incitant à continuer.

"Si vous étiez un peu plus aventureux, vous auriez remarqué que le meurtre concernant la mère de cette pauvre fille est relié à vos recherches."

Qu- Comment ? A ce moment même, il était presque sûr que l'homme lui faisant face pouvait entendre ses pensées. Et c'est là que tout se mit plus au moins en place. Sa mère et ses collègues enquêtaient probablement sur ces prises d'otages et furent tuer pour les faire taire mais pourquoi ? Par qui ?

Il releva les yeux en avalant difficilement. "Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?"

"Parce que je vais probablement vous tuez." Dit-il facilement en haussant les épaules.


End file.
